Gundam Seed Fight for Love
by James34yo
Summary: This is my version of Gundam Seed mostly Kira and Lacus perspective. It takes place when Kira was kicked out of his old school and decided to go to school with Cagalli. He meets Lacus and things get interesting. Some sexual later contents probably.
1. Chapter 1:New and digging it

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed in any shape or form. This includes any later chapters I upload.**_

_**Chapter 1: New and digging it**_

Kira Yamato stared at the school wall. "So this was his new school" he thought to himself. Unable to accomplish his duties in his old school his parents forced him to go to school with his twin sister Cagalli. He did not know that he had a twin until his parents mentioned to him on Kira's and Cagalli's thirteenth birthday- a day he could never forget.

He slowly walked towards the school with his black jacket and toothpick in his mouth. He started to head to his first class to see how his first day would turn out before he would decide if it's just a waste of his time and that he would just skip the entire year. He walked into the cafeteria and notice many people staring at him. Some girls were having conversation checking him out.

"His cute" Kira heard a girl say.

"I think his new maybe I could try to see if his interested" another girl said.

As he walked past those chatty girls he noticed a certain pink haired girl that caught his attention. "She's probably a Coordinator" he thought to himself seeing the irregular color. Even though he was well aware that he himself was a Natural and couldn't possibly stand a chance with the likes of her he still couldn't help but look at the pink princess. She's beautiful not to mention she has a gorgeous body. Kira's mouth started to water but he stopped himself and walked away.

(****************************************************************************)

Lacus Clyne sitting with her friends noticed a certain brown haired boy with purple eyes looked towards her direction. "His pretty cute" she thought. The boy suddenly walked away which had her disappointed because she was already attracted to him. "What are you thinking Lacus you already have a boyfriend who is in due time will become your husband. It's your father's setup engagement with Athrun Zala a ZAFT soldier that is in vacation for the year and who decided to go to school for a little while to spend more time with you."

"Hey Lacus, what are you doing?" Cagalli one of Lacus's best friends asked.

"Oh nothing" Lacus shyly answered.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you that my brother will now be going to this school with me. Isn't that amazing?" she stated.

"Oh that's cool! What's his name?" Lacus replied.

"Kira Yamato the one I told you about. Me and him were adapted and were separated at birth. I really hope we can catch up."

"Okay that's really interesting." Bell rings. "We better get to class I would hate to be counted absent by Mr. Richardson his really strict."

"Okay well good luck I heard you guys are having a hard surprise quiz." Cagalli informed.

"Okay thanks Cagalli good luck with your class."

Lacus started to walk back to her class in an orderly fashion but was stopped and was ask for an autograph by one of her fans. She barely made it in time to class because her fan talked way too much but manage to get there as the bell was ringing.

"It's good that you can make it in time Ms. Clyne. Everybody get pencils out we are about to take a surprise quiz." Mr. Richardson said as the class moan in agony.

Ten minutes into class there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Richardson answered it and the new boy Lacus saw in the cafeteria earlier came in. The girls kind of squealed because what they saw was to their liking. "I guess I'm not the only one in competition… Lacus what the hell are you thinking?" Lacus thought confuse but her sudden thought and images of Athrun flash in her head.

"So you must be Mr. Yamato since you are new I will accept you being tardy this one time but tardiness to me is unacceptable. Do you understand Mr. Yamato?"

"Mr. Yamato that name sounds familiar that couldn't be Cagalli's brother could it?" Lacus thought not remembering Mr. Yamato's first name.

The boy looked at the teacher and just nodded uncaringly. "Yo man so where do I sit?"

Mr. Richardson looked around the class. "Sit next to Lacus Clyne, Ms. Clyne please raise your hand so Mr. Yamato can see where to sit." The boy started to walk towards Lacus but Mr. Richardson pulled him back before he could escape he gave Kira the quiz the class was taking. "We are currently taking a quiz I hope you don't mind since it is your first day." Mr. Richardson really loves to fail students' especially bad asses at that.

The boy looks at Mr. Richardson with a non-caring smile and states, "I will try not to fail to hard."

The boy than starts to head towards his new sit while some girls giggled as one touch his ass but to Lacus surprise the touch did not really affect him. The boy looks at the sheet. "Chemistry and aerodynamics" the boy mouthed. The boy starts to write with tremendous speed which to Lacus's surprise was still neat in prospective.

In record time he finishes his three page quiz in less than a minute. He starts to get up to turn his paper in.

"Oh so you have finish Mr. Yamato, we haven't quit yet have we now?" Mr. Richardson asked with a grin. He knew the boy couldn't handle it.

"Yup take it easy on the grading please," Mr. Yamato calmly states with as he grins back at Mr. Richardson.

Mr. Richardson coolly looks at the paper which than change into a surprise look, "Impossible!" He states louder than he expected to as the whole class were startle by his sudden outburst.

The boy calmly sat on his desk as Lacus stares. She must admit she was impressed because Mr. Richardson usually makes a negative comment when people finish their test after looking at the paper stating "You shouldn't even try".

An hour later the bell rang to go to their next class and to Lacus's surprise she had the class with Kira as well as with Cagalli.

"Hey there, younger brother, nice to see you again! How you holding up in school so far?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"How do you know I'm younger you might be the one that's younger." Kira quickly responded to Cagalli's comment.

Cagalli just grinned. "Oh hey Lacus by the way this is my brother Kira- Kira this is Lacus."

"Kira… so that's his name." Lacus thought.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Yamato" Lacus said a little embarrass by her slow reaction.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lacus," Kira said as she shook her hand than walked away. At that Lacus's heart just melted.

"Why do you feel this way," Lacus thought to herself.

_**To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

_**Chapter 2: Surprises**_

Kira coolly walk toward the cafeteria. So far his day had been interesting a couple of girls were really into him. Someone even kissed him square in the lips and quickly walked away. Kira knew school was too easy for him even though he skips his advance school back at where he use to live all the time; he knew that it was way to easy for him even if he does not show up. He was a straight A student because when he does go to school he finishes a months worth of homework and school related things in just under the class period.

He heads toward the lunch line. Funny thing was that he doesn't really eat much junk food since his foster parents was tremendously health caution. He looked at this funny small box of what they called pizza and thought might as well try it. He was unaware to where to sit to and decided might as well sit to eat outside and he thought afterwards he was going to take a "square break" his friend and his way of saying smoking a cigarette back to where he use to live.

As he was about to walk out a familiar voice called him to her table; noticing it was Cagalli. He walked towards them and noticed that there was only one guy out there who has blue hair and sitting on his lap was Lacus. "Who would expect that different hair color people would date" he thought ironically.

"Hey everybody this is my brother Kira," Cagalli said.

"Hey Kira I'm Stella" a blond hair girl similar to Cagalli said.

"Hey I'm Mir" a black hair girl said.

"Hey sexy I'm Flay" a red hair girl said. At this Lacus kind of got jealous but didn't say anything because of the fact that she was sitting on Athrun.

"Hey Kira I'm Athrun" the blue hair male said. "And this is my fiancé Lacus."

"What's up?" Kira states dryly.

"How could he have known that she was getting married heck she hardly look like she's sixteen." Kira thought to himself.

"Well I would love to chat with ya'll but I prefer to eat outside" Kira said.

"Wait Kira come on don't be such a loner this isn't Texas you know" Cagalli said and at this everyone started to laugh. The funny thing that they did not really know was that Kira lived in Texas before his move to Heliopolis.

"Sorry it's kind of a habit for me to eat outside" Kira explained and walked away.

"That guy is weird" Athrun said as he kissed on Lacus's neck.

"Athrun not here" Lacus said kind of embarrassed.

Shaking his head to himself Kira walked outside and tried his pizza. He couldn't help the fact that the pizza was tremendously delicious that his mouth watered every time he took a bite. "So this is what I've been missing" he thought to himself.

"Hey your Kira right" a boy asked with short brownish blonde hair and glasses.

"That's right" Kira plainly said.

"Oh I'm Sai this is my friends Tol and Marilia." He said pointing at his companions. "So you're related to the daughter of ORB's chairman, right?"

"Oh Cagalli yup" he stated as he took his box of Newport out and took out a Cigarette.

"You know we're not allowed to smoke in school?" Marilia said.

"Who's here to tell me other wise" Kira stated.

"Well I'm just saying you don't have to be a jerk about it" Marilia said as she walked away with her boyfriend Tol.

"Sorry about that I myself smokes Newport can I have one" Sai asked.

"Sure thing" Kira said as he handed him the box as Kira started to light his up. He than passed the lighter to Sai.

"So are you thinking of joining the football team" Sai asked.

"I don't know yet just trying to finish the day before I make any decisions. Besides war might break out between Naturals and Coordinators it's just a matter of time before everyone starts drafting."

"We are in a neutral zone though" Sai said.

"It's just a matter of time Sai." Kira said.

Though they were silent for a while just enjoying smoking their cancer in, it was a well known fact that nobody gets along in the world anymore though Naturals and Coordinators were living peacefully in attempt to make the world realize that they we're no different from one another thus nations like ORB was created as well as other regions in the PLANT like Heliopolis.

The rest of the day was boring and in attempt to better it Cagalli tried many times to start a conversation with her brother but he seems more or less uninterested. However Cagalli was a determine person and did not easily quit knowing well that Kira was a quiet type despite his outward appearance.

(****************************************************************************)

After school was always boring to Lacus- Cagalli was at volleyball practice while Athrun was in soccer. Lacus slowly walked toward her house in hope to kill time before Athrun, Cagalli and her hanged out in the ice cream parlor near Lacus's house. Lacus turned toward an ally way to her regular shortcut when four guys tried to stop her.

"Aren't you Lacus Clyne the famous singer and Mr. Clyne's daughter?" One of the four asked. Lacus tried to deny such thing but with no avail as one of them grab her.

"I always wanted to do a famous person and bet we can get a lot of money if we kidnap her as well" another one said.

"Your right" a third one reply

"Please don't," Lacus said trying to push herself out of harms way while trying to back away from the four men.

"To bad princess," the last one stated as he grab her. One of the four started to rub up on Lacus putting their hands in places that made Lacus gasp in short breathes.

"No please don't! I'm begging you" Lacus begged. "I'll scream!"

"Like anybody can hear you," one of the four said.

One laughed delightfully. "We're going to get a lot of money plus we get to do her and fulfill one of our fantasies it's a win win situation."

"Help!" Lacus screamed but with no avail.

"Shut up bitch!" One of the four exclaimed slapping Lacus while one tore her dress wide open.

_**To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Athrun's Rival

_**Chapter 3: Athrun's Rival**_

"I would let her go if you know what's good for you" a familiar voice stated that made Lacus look.

Kira…

"What are you going to do about it punk!"

"Simple, beat your asses" Kira said as he threw his cigarette into the ground.

"What's up then? I'm not scared of some high school kid we are full grown adults!"

"You don't act like one that's for sure." Kira said as he started to run towards the group of man.

One of the four swung but missed at Kira than Kira did an uppercut to knock him out.

"You're going to be sorry about that!" One of the remaining three stated.

"Oh yea! What's up than?" Kira mocked. As he dodges a couple of the punches the man threw at him. The remaining three man than surrounded him.

"You might be able to dodge one of us but you can't dodge us if you're surrounded!"

Kira just laughed as he started doing karate doing all sort of move. He did a back flip kick on one of the three guys and he starts to doing different fist punches to everyone he sees. Within minutes Kira had taken care of all four guys with a knock out. He viciously assaulted all four of the culprits which all had beaten faces. Two of the four guys that Kira encountered tried to go as low as to get a knife out however they could not hit Kira.

Kira looked towards Lacus which was on the ground speechless of any sort of words. She could not believe what she just saw Kira's eyes seemed to have turned grey instead of its usually purple eyes. Kira blinked and his eyes turned back to purple. Kira started to walk towards Lacus who was trembling with fear of what she just witnessed.

Kira offered Lacus his hand and she gladly accepted it as Kira helped Lacus to her feet.

"You all right?" Kira asked.

All Lacus could do was nod as she was still trembling. Kira touched Lacus face as tears were falling down her cheek. Her dress was torn apart and her hair was messed up and the fact that people would do this to her also bothered her tremendously.

"Come on I'll walk you home" Kira said as she lead Lacus out of the alleyway.

Lacus was still trembling and to her surprise fell down.

"Where do you live" Kira asked since he knew that Lacus wouldn't be able to walk.

"Down South Boulevard Street across from the ice cream shop. It's the biggest house in the area with gates and security." Lacus replied.

Kira than picked up Lacus knowing that there was no way she could get home with her state barely even walking. Lacus keep on blanking out which made Kira hurry a little faster towards his destination. Thirty minutes later he arrived only to meet up with Athrun which made things a little worst as it is due to the fact that Kira was carrying a half naked girl that happened to be Athrun's fiancé.

"You bastard!" Athrun exclaimed as he ran toward Kira.

Kira being the bad ass he was did not say anything and handed the sleeping girl to Athrun.

"Wait here, I'm about to beat your ass!"

"Though I am interested to see you try I have other stuff to do so sorry I'm leaving." Kira stated.

"Shut it stupid Natural!" Athrun exclaimed however Kira was all ready on his way out of sight. "That bastard!" Athrun mumbled as he took Lacus to her house to lay her down.

In any cases Kira was offended by Athrun's statement but he did not really find it to interesting to beat up someone that had no idea what happened. He started to walk toward the mall wondering how much trouble he can get himself to.

The mall was unique Kira thought only because a lot of girls there were flirting towards him though he did not really find them as attracted as most guys did. He soon stops toward an area with food and again he tried out the pizza.

"Hey aren't you Kira Yamato?" a girl asked which Kira knew only from today.

"What's it to you?" Kira asked as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Hi my name is Emily and I was wondering if you want to hang around with me." Emily said.

"Sure why not," Kira stated since he did not really have anything he had to do.

After he finished his pizza the pair decided to go watch a movie. He however did not watch a movie because he was focus on making out with Emily. Soon Emily grabbed Kira's hand and started to imply for him to start touching her. He had no idea what was happening but he was soon pulled away from Emily by some figure.

"It's time for you and me to fight!" Athrun coldly stated as he pulled Kira. Kira who found it unnecessary to resist just followed Athrun. Ironically Athrun took Kira to the place where Lacus was almost raped which made Kira laugh a bit.

"So you find it funny that I'm about to kick your ass!" Athrun stated as he pushed Kira.

"Yea right" Kira stated coolly.

At that Athrun threw some punches at Kira which swiftly dodges it. "Wow his pretty good" Kira thought to himself. Kira than started to get out of defense mode by doing a flip in the air and finding himself on the backside of Athrun. When Athrun turned around as blazes of punches appeared before him though he succeeded to dodge most of the punches but Kira manages to get a couple of punches on Athrun's ribs, shoulder including the final blow that hit Athrun square in the mouth with a left hook while his Kira's right found Athrun's nose which knocked Athrun to the walls hitting his head hard on the concrete when he went down.

Kira than realize that Athrun had a good blow on his gut which impressed Kira because he flinched when he touched his ribs. Kira started to walk away but within seconds Athrun was on his feet calling Kira back to finish the fight.

"Your to daze to continue" Kira stated.

"Fuck you!" Athrun screamed as he again fell on the ground.

_**To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story I still plan on making more chapters but I just want to know if anyone likes my plot or whatever. Critics take it easy but I'm glad if you give me advices.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lacus has a crush

_**Chapter 4: Lacus has a crush**_

Kira casually walked towards school. His day yesterday was pretty good as he had gotten to make out with three girls he did not even know who seemed to be in college. As soon as Kira walked up on the hallway harsh whispers were said towards him.

He looked to see a pair of green eyes glaring at him. "How could you do that to my best friend" Cagalli just about screamed.

"I did not do anything to your best friend unless you're talking about Athrun who was asking for it." Kira plainly stated.

"No, I'm talking about Lacus she hadn't woke up and have a fever" Cagalli said. "What did you do to Athrun anyway?"

Kira ignored Cagalli's second question however for a second Kira was a bit worried about Lacus but he changed his attitude and said "I guess princess have finally gotten a taste of reality."

With that Cagalli slapped Kira in the face. Kira just shook away the feeling and looked at Cagalli dead into her eyes. "I will repeat myself I did not do anything to her."

"Like I believe that" Cagalli stated.

"Cagalli his telling the truth" a voice said from behind.

"Lacus" Cagalli said as she gave Lacus a hug. "How are you feeling and don't cover up for something my stupid brother did just because you find it the need so that you don't ruin my relationship with him. He should know better!"

"No, really his telling the truth" Lacus said.

At that Kira walked away. He did not really like being proved right when someone claim that his wrong though clearly he was not however he did not find it to sensual to stick around as Lacus explains what happened since he did not want to seem like a good guy. He walked pass a boy with a swollen eye and broken nose. Kira grin a little as Athrun glared at him. "I guess Lacus told him" Kira thought to himself.

"Kira don't you walk away" Cagalli yelled at him.

"Let him go" Athrun said with bitter taste at his mouth. He couldn't believe he had gotten whooped by someone who had been innocent in an attempt to hold up his pride for Lacus.

"Glad your awake" Kira said stopping just a few feet away from Lacus soon however he started walked away.

At this Lacus blushed a little.

"Care to tell me what happened" Cagalli said a little impatiently as he was determined to kick his brother ass if Lacus explanation was just an excuse to protect her brother.

(****************************************************************************)

Mr. Richardson passed back quizzes where everyone in class failed except for one specific student.

"What did you get Kira" Lacus asked as she looked at her fifty-one average which was the second highest grade in class.

"Nothing special" Kira plainly stated as she showed Lacus a one-hundred and ten grade.

"That is amazing no one ever had gotten that in his class" one of the students said impressed by Kira's score.

"Smart and cute two dangerous qualities in a guy" one of the girls in class said a little too loudly. Some of the girls giggled at her statement.

"His really is a ladies man" Lacus thought to herself.

After a couple of minutes of passing out papers Mr. Richardson thought about simple harmonic motion which was to attempt to teach the class about waves and patterns in which involve waves. Lacus found the subject confusing while Kira already knew the stuff so he didn't really pay attention and lay back on his seat. "Wow I might have graduated high school already this stuff is so easy" Kira thought to himself.

Lacus couldn't help just staring at Kira. He was of course really cute in her and most girls prospective and though his attitude was lacking a bit he was still caring she thinks.

"Lacus what are you thinking in a year or so you'll be married" Lacus thought. "How could I be drooling over Kira if Athrun is nice and caring" yet Lacus couldn't help think of how Kira had saved her from unpleasant situation she was in.

Kira glanced over at Lacus who was still looking but as soon as her eye catches his eyes they both blushed and look away.

As soon as the bell rang Kira hurried out the door because he knows that he has to avoid Lacus due to the fact that he was attracted to her. He couldn't help it though but he knew that the fact that she was getting married so he did not really want to go near her. He knew once he starts he couldn't stop.

"Hey Kira" Emily said as she pulled him into a kiss.

Lacus was surprise by this action she didn't think he would get a girlfriend so early on in the school year.

"Hi" Kira said like he didn't expect that.

Emily grinned and pulled Kira towards their next class.

"Wow" Kira mouthed to himself quietly.

"Hey Lacus" Cagalli said as she looked toward what Lacus was looking at; Cagalli than notice that his brother was flirting with Emily. "Wait till I get my hands on him."

"Come on Cagalli like he can do anything bad" Lacus replied sadly. Lacus knew that she was kind of jealous of Emily but really didn't want to admit it.

"Are you okay you look a little out of it like you'd been smoking weed or something" Cagalli said as she look at her friend a little worried by her condition after Lacus had explained how Kira had saved her.

"Yea just thinking and no I do not smoke weed!" Lacus replied.

Cagalli was a little distracted but ignored it as a sign of Lacus wanted to think to herself. At lunch Lacus was not like herself as she sat on another chair instead of on Athrun's lap which had gotten Athrun a little worried as well. At Lacus's next class she felt distracted that she decided to use the restroom.

As soon as Lacus walked out of the restroom a certain brown hair boy ran into her and their eyes capture one another. For two minutes they stayed like that but after what seemed like an eternity Kira decided to end the silence and said "What are you looking at?"

This hurt Lacus as Kira started to walk away from her.

_**To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Teacher's interest

_**Chapter 5: Teacher's interest**_

"Six months from now we are going to make our move on those damn naturals!" Yzak said to Dearka who just looked towards the sea. "Do you think Athrun will be in charge of the mission?"

"I'm not really to sure but being undercover for this long of a time really is getting on my nerves and I bet that Athrun is feeling the same thing. I think we should really get Lacus out of harms way before we do anything you know how Siegel is when it comes to his daughter." Dearka just responded.

"Like I care what happens to her" Yzak smirked as he started to walk towards their secret hideout.

Dearka followed his crazy friend to where Nicol was waiting.

(****************************************************************************)

Athrun slowly inch himself towards Lacus as he softly kissed her lips. Lacus was stiff at the kiss but wasn't really doing much.

"Lacus are you okay?" Athrun asked her as he softly touched her face and she leaned to feel Athrun's soft hands.

"Yes, thank you for asking" Lacus answered.

"I love you Lacus" Athrun replied.

Lacus wanted to say it but it was stuck on her throat. Instead she just responded by kissing Athrun but swiftly ending it. "We better start heading towards the school. Bye Mr. Pink" Lacus said.

Athrun who really slow at reading girls did not really notice that Lacus throat was contracting before she had kissed him. Athrun just smiled and started to grab Lacus hand as he led her outside her door.

Before Kira had entered Lacus life she was able to say "I love you" to Athrun but now it stung in her mouth like strong liquor. She does not know why she feels like this she had hardly meet him two months ago but she still felt sensitive towards Kira. She admits that Kira and she had their moments in looking into each other eyes but it didn't last long because every time this happens Kira makes a smart ass remarks that offends her.

There was something different in the way Kira looks at Lacus. Something more than just meets the eyes. She feels like Kira might be sensitive and just acts like the way he was acting because he was trying to hide something. That's what she wants to believe anyway.

She found it weird however that Kira had been hanging around Professor Richardson and Sai who had been using their computer frequently. When Lacus actually had gotten a glimpse on it the computer had codes well beyond her understanding. She had wondered what made this so interesting.

(****************************************************************************)

"I don't think Lacus loves me anymore" Athrun said to Cagalli.

Every time there seems to be a problem Athrun and Cagalli had been talking it out. To be real the two had been having an affair behind Lacus's back however Athrun felt like he loves Cagalli more than he loves Lacus however the engagement couldn't be neglected and after Athrun and Lacus were wed he plan on cutting the relationship between Cagalli and him permanently.

Athrun slowly kissed Cagalli. He knows he couldn't have her but it was no reason why they can't be together while they still can. Cagalli and Athrun knew what was going to happen with their relationship and they agreed to stay neutral to their feelings.

"I kind of always figured that she loved me but somehow that all changed. I wonder what made her change her mind about the situation. She knew what was required for her to do but is there someone else?"

"I really don't know Athrun" Cagalli said as she kissed Athrun.

(****************************************************************************)

Kira crossed the corner and walked in a make out session with Cagalli and Athrun. He slowly went back towards the previous corner. "Wow this is kind of mess up" Kira thought.

He started to walk toward his destination taking the long cut. He knew he cared but he did not want anything to do with this since he had found whatever Mr. Richardson wants him to do interests Kira a little more than anything else. Sure he was interested in Lacus however he was not the type that Lacus will like. He knows his bad for her but it seems to him that even if his sister and Athrun were having an affair she was still better off with Athrun.

He sighed as he bumped into Lacus. Lacus slowly turned around. They both caught each other attention and just stared at each other. It was instinct or unintentional but Kira slowly rubbed Lacus cheeks which made Lacus blush. Kira looked into Lacus's baby blue eyes and he could see only sadness and somehow heard all the thoughts in Lacus's mind.

Something told him she knew what was going on between Cagalli and Athrun. Kira clench his teeth as he pulled Lacus into a hug. A few minutes later he release her and started to walk towards Professor Richardson military base camp where Sai was surely be there waiting for him.

Kira hit himself in the head a couple of times asking himself what an idiot he was. He did not want to see Lacus hurt but he had his own game going on that was insensitive jerk.

(****************************************************************************)

Lacus stared off after Kira. She slowly felt her face where he had touched them. She had previously saw what was with Cagalli and Athrun and when she was about to apologize and intrude they had pulled each other to a kiss. She knew she had hurt Athrun with this impassionate kiss but she did not expect for her best friend and fiancé to have an affair like that. She walked the opposite direction as Kira was heading but soon after she decided to turn around and confront her problem she saw Kira walk toward the corner Cagalli and Athrun was. The incident happened and she finally realized that however player Kira might act Kira did care a little about her.

Lacus was surprise of the action Kira had given her but she soon realize that he could not have controlled himself however hard he may have and that Kira saw how sad Lacus was. Lacus decided to just go home and lay down. Lie down and cry her self to sleep…

_**To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story. By the way just going to go ahead and say that I'm new at this and really don't know what a BETA reader is. LOL This is my first story which inspire me after watching Gundam Seed which is very interesting. I will say I have more chapters right now since I had that two day waiting period. I'm still having second thoughts to how I should bring in my ideas though I will say now that this is going to be a very long process and I'm planning on covering the war with key events. If anyone has any ideas please do inform me and I will highly consider it. And the plot right now but I do have the chapters following but is considering on adding more chapters before I post it up because it doesn't really explain as much. BTW Mathiasosx you are very close I guess you just have to find out in later chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Heartless?

_**Chapter 6: Heartless?**_

Kira walked to the facility that seems to be disguise as a college. He did not know why his teacher wanted him to come and why he had explained that this was a military based. But his belief and his teacher seemed to intersect though it seems much too early to determine. Sai has also help with the congruent project and it seems that their design was a mobile suit. Kira had always wondered what it might feel like to pilot one of those but he was always an anti-war guy though it seems like he condemned violence.

"Name please" a security guard asked.

"Kira Yamato" Kira responded to the guard.

"Professor Richardson has been expecting you."

"I guess so since he was the one that invited me to this place" Kira said sneering a little.

"He'll be in the number Nineteen facility to your left" the guard said ignoring Kira's comment.

Kira started to walk towards his destination and in result he bumped into Sai. Kira uneasily asked what he was doing knowing he was going to see Sai either way since they had been working together.

"I'm here the same reason you are" Sai answered as Kira suspected that it was no coincidence that he had met Sai the first day of school.

Kira slowly nodded though. Now he was interested which caught his attention. He was usually more aware of what's going on though something keeps pulling him in that seems to establish inner peace to what Kira was about to do.

They both slowly entered the number Nineteen building as to expect to be shot or something.

"Hello you two" Mr. Richardson said as he greeted the two individuals that would help him establish his goal.

Not really liking the tone Mr. Richardson was using Kira had to ask "what are we doing here?"

"You two seem to have interest on programming and I'm on my way on inventing a new technology that will help with self defense. I hate the fact that the Naturals are aimlessly getting killed by the Coordinators. We are now cornered and pretty soon our raise will not exist. So do you two have interest in helping me I am planning to pay the minimum of one-hundred twenty five a day plus more after the program for the certain characteristic is complete. This will be an OS system. Are you two interested?"

Though Kira did not like the way things are going with he did have interest on how this might be challenging and the money he will get by helping out. In result Sai and Kira both agreed with the wager Mr. Richardson had thrown in the table.

(****************************************************************************)

Lacus looked distracted at school. Last night Lacus thought it would be best to just try to pretend that she did not see anything of what had occurred yesterday. Cagalli and Athrun seemed to be normal as ever and it seems like the affair had been going on longer than Lacus had expected. However her problem was not the least of her worried due to the fact she was distracted by Kira who lingered on Lacus's mind.

"Hey Lacus" Cagalli said.

"Hi" Lacus simply replied not too bluntly but a hard tone seems to have gone through her voice. It was than she realized she was not in love with Athrun however she will still be force to marry him.

Kira watch as the conversation between Lacus and Cagalli took place. There was no telling what Lacus decided to do and yesterday seemed so weird.

Kira finally decided that he will try out for basketball to avoid contact with Lacus. It seems to him that every time he sees her Kira's personality changes. He did not oblige any concept that he was really into Lacus but it seems to him that things would never be the same if he gets close to Lacus.

His mind waged on what he should do but than a tap on his shoulder distracted him. He turned around and looked straight into Lacus's eyes. Her baby blue eyes and his purple eyes met in an orderly fashion. Kira had to fight the urge to touch her face. He felt the pain she was feeling and wanted to push it all away. He had been bad ass to long to be caught up by this magnificent beautiful angel that had befallen into Kira's eyes.

Kira suddenly snapped out of it. "What do you want Lacus" he said with a shaky voice of wanted to be a bad ass and wanted to comfort her.

Lacus looked at him tears rolling down her eyes as she quickly ran away. Kira was lost on his track he was glad that they were an hour early due to this fact no student body was anywhere in the hallway. He fought the urge to ran after her and found it best for her since he was no good for her. Even though Athrun was cheating on her he found out that the engagement will continue even with Cagalli in the picture. Sooner or later Athrun had to choose and the probability of Cagalli was slim to none. The Chairman will not accept any negative publicity.

Kira walked to the cafeteria grabbing his laptop as he continued to work on his program. Cagalli and Lacus sat somewhere in the far corner so he did not find it necessary to try to patch things up. About thirty minutes into his work Kira glanced up to see Lacus on the corner alone. He looked at how sad Lacus's eyes were and decided it will be best to comfort her to let her know that there were people (him) that might possibly care for her.

Kira slowly got up a little hesitant on what he was about to do. He walked towards her only to stop on his tracks to see Athrun and Cagalli joining the table that Lacus was on. Kira quickly turned right to make it seem that he was going to use the restroom.

(****************************************************************************)

Kira's free block was where the basketball team practiced. He decided to talk to the coach about joining the team in free effort to try to distract him self after school before he met with Sai and Mr. Richardson.

"You want to join the basketball team? I'm afraid that I find you unphysical unworthy of my time" the coach said as the basketball players practiced.

With that Kira walked toward the exit but leaving in a big impact that surprised everyone. He jumped to intercept a ball did a 360 spin and dunked it home. He grinned as he saw the players with mouth wide open. The coach even tries to stop him from exiting.

"I'm sorry coach but I am unphysical to perform your expectation. I do not want to intrude because I am unworthy of your time" Kira said as he again tried to walk away. He wanted to bargain things to attempt to reenact the occurrence.

"I'm sorry son but I did not expect you to do those sort of things." The coach replied. "If you join I promise you that I will not misjudge you again."

Kira thought that he deserves the losing season the coach was at now due to the fact he only choose tall people in his team. "Just because their tall doesn't mean they can play ball" Kira thought.

"Okay you play a hard bargain coach. So do we have after school practices" Kira asked.

"I'm afraid not since I am also the coach for soccer" the coach answered.

"Oh well I join all ready" Kira thought to himself.

(****************************************************************************)

Within minutes of Kira's acceptance to the basketball team all the school heard about it and started to proclaim that Kira might be a good ball player due to the fact that the coach had never picked anyone shorter than six foot three and since Kira was at five nine there was no telling what was going on.

Everyone had heard about Kira making the basketball team which made more girls attracted to Kira. Lacus was surprise that Kira actually joined a team because Kira didn't seem to be they type of guy that is interested enough to play which in truth was true. When the final bell rang Lacus pulled herself off her chair and started to walk towards her house.

Within a couple of blocks away from school Lacus had bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry- I" Lacus quickly apologize when she soon realized that the person she bumped into was-Kira!

Lacus stared at Kira as Kira looked down on the concrete floor. He knew that another eye contact would mean that Kira was going to lose himself which he did not like the idea of at all.

He finally looked up to see Lacus sobbing. He again couldn't stand it anymore as he wrapped his arms around Lacus and held her tightly. He knows his insensitive yet he feels different when ever he was around Lacus. Lacus cried on Kira's shoulder as Kira rubbed her back. They may not know each other for to long but this was clearly understanding of the situation. Who wouldn't be hurt after finding out what is happening between your fiancé and her best friend. Who wouldn't feel inferior after finding out that her best friend and boyfriend were having an affair?

"It's okay Lacus, cry all you can get out" Kira softly said for the first time.

After Lacus was done crying Kira offered to walk her home which she quickly and greatly accepted. Kira felt weird for the first time in his life. No other girl had made him feel uncomfortable like Lacus was doing to him. Still Kira avoided any eye contact with Lacus which Lacus soon realized.

"Kira why is it that you seem to be angry at me" Lacus said kind of confused by her own question.

Kira continued walking thinking of what to say. "Lacus I'm never angry with you to begin with. Trust me I can be worst you are about the only person I try to be angry with but never seem to end up pissed or anything. It's weird and I'm not use to it." Kira said not really intending to say the last statement.

Lacus blush a little as she continued walking with her eyes to the ground.

When they turned the corner they stopped by a gang of people about eight talking.

"Hey there's the guy that beat us up" he heard a familiar man said.

Turns out the four guys Kira rescued Lacus from were there.

"And he brings his little girlfriend to making it easier for us to hunt her down."

With that someone pulled a gun out and aimed at Lacus. "You will let her go with us or else I will shoot her than you."

"No" Kira said plain and simple.

"Why you" the man said with the gun switching target and shot at Kira.

Kira quickly pushed Lacus towards the corner and dashed at the guys. Lacus watch from the bricked wall as Kira charged at the man. In and instant blur of punches were thrown and they had Kira surrounded. He slowly threw punches which knock some people in the ground but not enough to knock them out. Kira knows that he was surrounded and he can't actually throw any power punches as he threw blazes of punches towards one of the guys face.

"Shinn his pretty good" one of the three new figures said. "Do you need any help?"

"Shut up" everyone surround him" Shinn said as everyone cornered Kira. Kira could not do much but punch more. He knew he was both outnumbered even with Kira's fighting skill he knew the obstacle before him was pretty hard. Within seconds someone pulled a gun out and shot Kira. The shot was not meant to kill him because they planned on jumping him till he begged for mercy. Within seconds people were coming at Kira and everything became a blur. He still manages to fight them doing fancy Tai khan dhow moves and karate chops but it was not enough. His left hand stings and with in seconds someone got a good lick up Kira's face and gut and he went down swinging. They surrounded him and started to gang up on him with kicks.

"Kira no!" Lacus said. "Please stop beating him I'll come with you! I'll do anything you want."

"No way girl this is pay back" one of the man Kira beat up shouted in a harsh tone. "Besides you are going to get fucked anyway so better get your self ready."

At one point Kira was slowly leaving into unconsciousness when something snapped both with Kira and Lacus it was the same seed the Kira saw but this time it was different. This time he lost all control of the seed as he violently thrust into the air. Their eyes both dilated grey and Kira suddenly got the strength required as he slowly manages to get up and throw his own punches. Blazes of punches which instantly knock any regular guy out- within seconds Kira had the upper hand as Kira uppercut the person they called Yzak. He started to gain advantage and soon everyone wanted to quit but Kira's seed wouldn't let him as he punished everyone. His violent intake was taking control of him. He manages to scream out pain he had suffered as flashbacks of images flips in his head.

Kira beat anyone who moved which was everyone. He couldn't stand looking at their faces as he slowly manages to see everything coming his way. He than saw someone pull a gun out and aim right at Kira. Kira started sprinting as bullets flew pass him one hitting Kira on his left shoulder but he didn't stop as he kicked the guy in the face and started to stomp over and over again.

Within minutes of this violent intake no body was moving everyone was unconscious which did not satisfy Kira. "Who wants more?" Kira screamed to the top of his lungs as he violently shook.

Lacus finally seeing this side of Kira could not help feel terrified. She however wanted to comfort him. She slowly walked behind Kira afraid as what he might do. As soon as Lacus was a couple of steps away from Kira- Kira suddenly turned around. His eyes were cold that hell seemed to have frozen over. Kira breathing was hard but as soon as Lacus had looked at his eyes he had calmed down. Lacus touched Kira's face than pulled him into a hug. As Lacus eyes started to turn their regular color while Kira's eyes seem too slowly but not as quick turn purple.

_**To be continued…Please do comment I really appreciate it because I'm really new at this and I like to know that people actually reads it. Thanks a lot ya'll!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Attracted

_**Chapter 7: Attracted**_

Soon Kira finally came back to himself or at least have control of his body. He did not know what just happened and he finally had to take a knee due to that fact that he had a bullet on his shoulder.

"Kira are you, okay" Lacus asked.

Kira wanted to say "What the fuck do you think I've just got shot!" Kira instead got up and shook his head.

"Hold on let me call the hospital" Lacus said.

Within minutes the ambulance had gotten to the area as well as police to take the eight culprits to jail. Kira was in a lot of pain that the paramedics had to give him a shot to kill the pain. In one motion Kira suddenly screamed and fainted in the ambulance. Lacus worried asked them if she can go with the ambulance with Kira.

"Are you related to him?" one of the paramedics asked.

"No, but-" Lacus tried.

"She's probably his girlfriend so let her go ahead and go with us" another paramedics said.

Lacus was about to say something about the girlfriend comment but decided not to since she all ready accomplish her goal to go with Kira. "It's probably good that they don't know that I'm Lacus Clyne" Lacus thought to herself.

A few minutes later they finally arrive to the hospital. Lacus decided to call Cagalli and tell her what happened but when she called her she didn't pick up. She knew Kira was probably in surgery getting the bullets out of him- they told her that it was just a flesh wound but she still a little worried about him.

The surgeons finally got out to the surgery room. "He is fine, it's a miracle but it seems that he is regenerating his wound by itself." the doctor said as Lacus looked at him hopeful.

"Sir, I don't think you should be up. Sir-" a nurse commented as Kira stood up.

A few guys tried to restrain Kira but Kira commented "You have no right to restrain me."

"Sir you just been shot and it seems to me that you are hurt-" the nurse tried.

"Sorry Ms. Murrue but he is right" the doctor said.

"But Mu" Murrue tried.

"This is a military training hospital and that is a civilian, besides this is only practice to see if we are eligible to treat wounds in dyer times so there is no need to do that Captain."

Kira started to walk as fast as he could. He did not like the smell of this place it was like something inside of him was igniting with fire every second he was in here. With that Lacus followed Kira to where ever he was going and later found themselves in the outside of the perimeter.

"Kira are you okay" Lacus asked but didn't get a reply as they walked towards the gates to get released. Lacus a little worried about Kira's condition quickly hurried and grab his hand. She blushed when she realize what she was doing but when she looked at Kira's face he could see seriousness in his eyes. She could tell that there was something that Kira was hiding. "Kira, what's wrong?"

"I'll walk you home" Kira replied instead.

After a couple of minutes of walking Kira finally said something useful "I'm sorry about what happened with Cagalli and Athrun. I guess no one had expected them to have an affair."

"It's okay Kira I should be worrying about you and your wounds you got shot because of me. I'm really sorry-"

"No it's not your fault; you shouldn't be worried about other people before yourself to much." Kira said.

"You shouldn't either" Lacus responded.

Lacus than held Kira's arm tighter this time Kira noticed what was happening however he did not say anything. Lacus and Kira than started to talk about random stuff and decided to get some ice cream. They got their ice cream Kira getting rocky road while Lacus had gotten strawberry. Kira and Lacus decided to enjoy their ice cream at the park to make the atmosphere more enjoyable after what had happened.

"How does it feel to be a singer performing live to millions of people?" Kira asked at one point after taking their second stroll around the park.

"The feeling is really enjoyable I love making people happy even if it is only my voice. I really didn't expect to be a singer but at a young age I had love to sing." Lacus said after thoughtfully thinking about the question.

"What are you going to do about Athrun and Cagalli" Kira finally asked as he was curious about the subject.

"I don't really know. I plan on ignoring it but it seems all too complicated. To be honest I was really hurt by my best friend and boyfriend action but I guess there was no avoiding it. From day one I saw the looks they have been giving each other but blindly ignored it thinking it was nothing. I love them both Cagalli is like a sister I never had and Athrun is my future-" Lacus wanted to say but stopped.

She finally realized that she doesn't love Athrun and was forced to give out feelings because of the fact they were getting married. It would eventually happen why not make the best of it was Lacus prospective on things. The wedding was arranged and no one would have guessed they didn't love each other by their PDA anyway. Lacus sighed a little.

Kira looked at Lacus a little interested to see her think. He finished the rest of his ice cream while Lacus did the same. He noticed the smudge on Lacus face as he slowly reached up without realizing it to wipe off her face. Lacus blush tremendously without a single thought that Kira would actually do something in that kind of magnitude. Kira now realizing what he was doing quickly pulled his hands back and continued walking. This made Lacus hold on to Kira's hand tighter.

"So what made you want to move here" Lacus asked Kira as well to avoid finishing up Kira's last question.

"I wasn't really going to school back at my old city but I still manage to get all A's however I had gotten into much well let's call it verbal and physical argument with other people. My mom thought that I will become like my old self again if I moved to a more peaceful environment and- never mind" Kira said as flashbacks hit his soul like being shot with many bullets which was ironically Kira's case. "I guess I don't know what hurts more" Kira said to himself not enough for Lacus to hear but enough to make a little sense to him.

Lacus didn't press the issue though Kira seems nice she saw what had happen to the eight guys that had messed with Kira. There was no way he could have taken four was a challenge but he made eight seem like a piece of trash even after getting shot twice and he seem fine moving around since he had gotten shot. Suddenly Kira noticed something and stopped for a second and took a sit on the park bench. Lacus followed his action and sat down with him. She softly laid her head on his shoulder and watched his expression as he looked at two boys playing soccer. Flashes of his late friend flash before Kira's eyes and a single tear drop as he remember the good times they use to have together.

Lacus took her finger to wipe the tears from his eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of second and soon realized that their faces was slowly inching together but as soon as their lips were about to touch Kira took a different angle and kissed her on the cheeks. Lacus was both embarrass and disappointed that Kira didn't followed through on kissing her.

Noticing his actions Kira finally decided it will be best to walk Lacus to their actual destination instead of letting ADD control his actions or at least that is what he thinks about it. Within ten minutes the two finally was in the gates. Lacus did not want to leave as well as Kira but knew he had too since he did not want to act a fool.

As Kira walked off toward the military base that Professor Richardson and Sai was waiting Kira thought to him self "What the hell are you thinking? That is another men's future wife and your reputation will go down because of it!"

The first basketball game was pretty boring to Kira he sat on the bench pretty much the whole way. What he wasn't expecting was Lacus was watching the game in the sidelines and that the only reason why Kira hadn't gone out was because he is a natural and coach prefers Coordinators against Coordinators for many reason. When the coach first saw the dunk he thought to himself their was no way this kid could be a Natural but after looking at Kira's records he found out he was wrong. The second reason the coach didn't want to put Kira in was because the incident will bring out a Natural and Coordinator conflict and since Kira was probably the only Natural on the actual court than there was no way he could put him in. The thing however is that the coach's team sucks. The score was sixty-four to two in the middle of the third quarter and the only reason why they had scored those two points were because one of the coordinators fouled their best free throw shooter.

The coach finally decided it was now or never. "Yamato check in for Ruiz" the coach said.

Kira now didn't want to go in but decided oh well what the heck. So he took off his sweats and check in at the table.

Lacus heard a tremendous outburst of girls cheering as Kira stepped on the court. Lacus cheered as well but was cautious because Cagalli and Athrun were sitting next to her. Lacus watched as Kira came from his relax standpoint to his defensive position. Suddenly within a blink of an eye Kira stole the ball from the dribbler and did a one-eighty dunk from the free throw line all the way to the basket. The fans were not expecting that so was the other players on the other side of the court. Within minutes tremendous outburst from both crowds was being given to Kira due to the fact that Kira was dunking on defenders and was making no look three pointers as well as off balance shots. By the end of the third quarter Kira had cut the score to sixty-four to thirty-two which was impressive because he outdid everyone.

Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus were dumbstruck as they did not expect that. Athrun and Cagalli did not know about the wound shot Kira had but Lacus was aware of it and was impressed by the tempo that the game turned out.

Half way through the fourth quarter the other team was being blown out one hundred-twenty to seventy-five. This was the come backs of come backs even the NBA can't pull out on something like this. Suddenly Kira was taken out the game he had gotten the whole team involve and they were actually playing like a team. After Kira was taken out the two teams went head up against each other playing tremendous defense as well as offense.

After the game Lacus wanted to greet Kira good job on the game but Emily had gotten there first and planted a kiss on Kira's lips which made a large number of girls jealous including Lacus.

_Hope you enjoy the story please do comment and I'll add some more as soon as I decide where the story will go off too. Thanks and good day. BTW I may be looking for some BETA reader's if you are interested please inform me. Thanks again everybody!_


	8. Chapter 8: Unavoidable

_**Chapter 8: Unavoidable**_

Lacus knew that there was no way that she can keep Emily from Kira she might have a connection with Kira but there was no way they can be together. She is attracted to Kira however she knew she had other commitment she has to follow through. She sometimes imagined on what it would be like to kiss Kira but she knew she just couldn't do anything that will embarrass her in public even after the park incident. She somehow will have to get over it- it wouldn't be easy but she had no choice.

She fell asleep on her bed thinking about what will happen only in her dreams as she fell asleep peaceful with her own thoughts. She awakes later and realizes it was only five in the morning. Lacus started to stretch and headed for the shower.

After about thirty minutes Lacus was finished taking a shower and thirty more minutes later she was finished getting dress(Authors note: Yes some girls take longer some take shorter but an hour to be cloth and dress makes sense to me I guess) and decided to get some coffee near the school. Within ten minutes she had order a muffin along with her cappuccino which the waitress will bring to her table so Lacus decided to go to the back deciding that the public won't see her right now.

The media had gotten footage of Lacus going to the hospital though they didn't get the glimpse of the person with the paramedics. Pretty soon Athrun and Cagalli had found out of the little incident that had gotten both Cagalli and Athrun suspicious about Lacus relationship with Kira but drop the subject because it was reasonable that Kira was on his way somewhere. Though Kira and Lacus really didn't have a relationship going on (at least in Kira's behalf) the media's attention and knowledge still raise tension between Kira and Athrun. After a week of the occurrence the media had been all over her and her mysterious saver.

But with decisions come consequences as Lacus saw Kira sitting on the back of the coffee shop working with his laptop. "Kira looks so cute working like that- Lacus! Why are you having thoughts about him like that?" Lacus thought to herself.

Like some kind of cue Kira suddenly looked up as Lacus and he met each other's eyes once again. Lacus walked towards Kira. "May I sit here?" Lacus asked.

"Sure" Kira responded as he took a sip of his coffee and continued to type.

"So what are you doing?" Lacus asked.

"Just some work Mr. Richardson gave me." Kira responded not really looking up from his laptop.

"Aren't we being a little ambitious today." At that Kira laughed.

"I guess so" Kira replied.

The waitress dropped off the food to Lacus. She looked at the two couple "You guys really make a good couple" the waitress said.

Lacus blushed at the waitress comment and Kira just nodded as if the comment wasn't even said. Kira continued working on his laptop and Lacus was looking at Kira while she drank some of her cappuccino. Kira suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up at Lacus. For a moment they just stared at each other unknowingly thinking similar thoughts. Kira being the guy that he is played it off and said he was going to use the restroom though they had looked at each other for over a minute.

Lacus and Kira started to walk towards the school. Class wouldn't start for another hour and thirty minutes but they decided that they needed to do some work at the library. A couple of minutes later Lacus had to use the restroom that's when she bumped into Athrun.

"Hey Lacus" Athrun said.

"Hey" Lacus said. With that Athrun slowly inch his way towards Lacus's face. He slowly kissed her with a little passion behind his kisses. Lacus was confused why she still wants to kiss Athrun with the same manner but within a couple of minutes Lacus moaned when Athrun started to kiss her neck.

Within minutes Lacus started to enjoy herself as Athrun kissed her in the mouth. She did not know that a certain boy had been worried about why Lacus had been gone for about fifteen minutes and was watching. Kira started to walk away but Lacus opened her eyes when Athrun started to give her neck more focus that would leave a mark. She saw Kira and suddenly realize what she was doing as Kira walked away. It was now difficult for Lacus to break away from Athrun's aggression and not make Athrun suspicious. Within minutes Lacus attempted to pull away only to be pulled back by Athrun.

She was ashamed of herself that she was enjoying the attention Athrun was giving her. But within a couple of minutes they broke apart when Athrun's phone started to vibrate. Athrun broke the kiss and told Lacus they will continue the make out session some other time.

Lacus breathed heavily as she walked towards the library realizing that her school stuff was still there. She did not want to be looked at by Kira right now but she soon realized that Kira was no where in sight. She did not understand her mix confusion hoping Kira was there to make him a little jealous of what had happened with her and Athrun but was glad at the same time that she did not want to deal with him because of her shameful actions though Athrun and her are getting married she still doesn't feel right that he is cheating on her though it was arranged. She was blinded and she knew it. Within seconds she had gotten her stuff out to look at Mr. Richardson stuff that's when she noticed that Kira had left her instructions on how to do each one with examples but not the answer. She was grateful because she thought that the homework was pretty complicated and beyond her knowledge.

(****************************************************************************)

Kira finally finished taking a smoke break. Everything was complicated with Lacus he knew that and even with what happened the other day he still knew he couldn't get her. Though Kira himself does not understand the whole concept he really finds Lacus attractive and every time he tries to avoid her she seems to pop out of no where. Heck this morning was a little suspicious due to the fact that they were in the coffee shop together. If Kira didn't know better he would think she was following him.

"Damn she's such a flirt! Why are girls such a tease?" Kira literally yelled.

He started to walk towards the cafeteria to get some work done on the prototype defense and attack barrier for the weaponry that Mr. Richardson needs done by next week. Then he thought of what he did during the walk through the part and he could tell he was partially to blame about the situation. Instead of kissing Lacus in the lips he had kissed her face and after that a day later he had kissed Emily square in the lips without even any thought of what was happening.

"Wow I can be such a dumb ass some times." Kira said to himself though the taste in his mouth of admitting this was sour.

"Hey babe" someone suddenly said behind Kira.

Kira suddenly turned a little shocked. "Damn Emily you scared the hell out of me!"

Emily suddenly planted a kiss on Kira and pushed him against the wall. Sometimes Kira thinks to him self that maybe just maybe Emily was the male in the "relationship" they were with. Of course his male side doesn't agree with this but at times she forces Kira to do things that well wasn't his liking. Kira might be a player but the truth was he does not really have experienced with women. All he had experienced of being was a jerk and girls here seem to like it for some apparent and unusual reason.

"Women" Kira thought to him self as Emily forced her tongue into Kira's mouth. Kira noticed as Emily started to slowly decline her hand down Kira's back and started to feel throughout Kira's pants.

"Hey stop that" Kira said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Why stop you have nothing to be shameful about. You are bigger than most guys I know…."(Authors note: I really don't want to go to details since I'm deciding if this should be rated M or T description. Though I will take a vote on it and if a lot of people want to actually know about it than I will warn viewers that the following chapter has contents not suitable for viewers.)

Lacus watched as Emily kissed Kira. She never knew that Emily was that type of women until now. Suddenly Kira pulled away from Emily's lips and started to talk to her. Lacus was too far away to hear what they were saying but Kira seems a little tense.

Suddenly Kira started to walk away towards some unknown destination.

In attempt to set things right Lacus followed Kira to where ever he was going. Kira ended up going into the soccer field in the bench. Kira than started typing.

"Kira" Lacus said when she was near him. "Sorry for ditching you earlier something came up" Lacus said playing the whole thing off.

After finishing the last basic code Kira was writing he looked up and smiled. "It's all good Lacus don't worry about it."

"Damn was he really this low that he can't be a jerk to Lacus?" Kira thought to himself.

After sitting down next to Kira Lacus started to play with her fingers. Lacus admits that she was a little scared of talking to Kira.

"I remember when I use to play soccer" Kira suddenly said. "My friend and I use to play all the time. It was like knowing that someday we are going to meet again. I really don't know why but I feel him somewhere near."

"Oh really what was your friend's name?" Lacus asked.

Suddenly Athrun showed up out of no where and started to play with the goal not really noticing Kira and Lacus sitting on the bench watching.

"Can it be" Kira asked himself but shook the thought off.

Lacus a little embarrasses now started to watch Athrun with interest. Suddenly Cagalli came out of no where and started to play with Athrun. One of the two would play offense while the other play defense trying not to let the other person score. Cagalli accidentally tripped with Athrun playing tough defense and everything as Cagalli kicked the ball up really high in the air.

Within a blink of an eye Kira suddenly disappear and appeared right where the ball was did a flip and kicked the ball hard through the net.

Athrun was now amazed of where Kira had showed up and how he did that.

"You got to work on your stuff Athrun" a voice that Athrun recognized from somewhere in his past suddenly said.

"What the fuck" Athrun told him self as he watched Kira walked away to get his laptop.

_I hoped you like this chapter. It took me a while to decide what chapter to post up since I have some chapters that makes sense but has little if you want to know more details about certain prospective vote for it in this chapter and I am probably will do that. Thanks to all my readers for having patience since it took me a while to decide. _


	9. Chapter 9: Control

**Chapter 9: Control **

Kira stared at his work of codes. He usually works faster but he was distracted of what had happened earlier. Something told him that he knew Athrun as flashes of his late friends showed up on his head. "No it can't be they look a little different, right?" Kira thought to himself as he continued to work on the codes.

For months now Sai, Mr. Richardson and him had meet up in the same place over and over again. They accomplish many things and helped each other with difficult problems that they have encountered. The machine seems to be working as normal could get. Unaware that he programmed the defense of the "GUNDAM" with extra particular units that would help it establish momentum in battle. He had fun programming and everything but in a way he felt that Sai and Professor Richardson was hiding something from him.

"Kira we need to tell you something" Mr. Richardson said.

"Yes" Kira replied.

"We're actually programming a prototype mobile suit that will help put an end to the war" Sai replied. "I'm sorry that you had to be involved and deceive you with our project but the Coordinators will soon wipe out all the Naturals if something isn't done. I know how you feel about the war but your knowledge on thermodynamics and aerodynamics is un-passable. Your physics skill is overwhelming and on top of that you seem to be able know the difference between certain weaponry and what it can do."

Kira was stun he did not want anything to do with the war.

"Kira if you can only see the progress we have made. It's finally working- all the parts for it! All the conclusive calculation that you manage to figure out without hesitation; even the body parts function well with the unit. Kira you have accomplish something no Natural has ever accomplish-" Mr. Richardson started.

With that sudden flashbacks hunted Kira. "I need to go home for a while. Can we talk about this some other time" Kira stated as a matter fact.

"Kira are you-" Sai tried but within seconds Kira had disappear.

Kira walked towards the alley. It was dark and so frightening. Visions of what seems to have been him flash before him. He couldn't hold it anymore. He gasped the wall and his heart started to beat faster and faster. But at that time he'd seen three punks trying to hustle people for their money. Kira couldn't take it he had no control of his body function as he fell on his knees while the three guys started to move toward him.

"You would give me all your money if you know what's good for you" one of the thugs said.

"Yea right, who should I be afraid of?" Kira responded as his heart started to beat more timidly.

"I don't know maybe us three" one of the thugs said.

Kira started to blurt out laughing. "Aren't some of you stupid you going to need an army to stop me maybe even two (Authors note: In case you didn't know Kira did stop two armies from fighting even though he was defeated by Shinn the accomplishment was still impressive)."

"Look who's in the ground" the last of them said.

"Try to punch me, stab me or whatever and see what happens." Kira stated plainly as he started to get different emotions.

"We warned you" one of the three said as they all pulled out a knife.

One of them tried to stab Kira but Kira swiftly dodge it and punch him in the gut taking all the air out of his system. The punch was so powerful that it threw the guy ten feet of the ground and hitting the trash can about another fifteen feet away.

"Why you-" one of the other two said.

The two remaining thugs started to stab at Kira but every time they think they had him he manage to just swiftly roll right as if it was easy. "This is so easy you guys are no competition" Kira plainly said. "I don't want to embarrass you more so I'm going to end it now." While one of the two tried to stab Kira, Kira quickly did a kick up side the guys head hitting him unconscious and into the other guy which both of them hit the wall- hard.

Kira satisfy of his work suddenly felt his heart change beats again. He felt better than earlier however Kira found out this was not the fact and soon he found himself in his apartment and as soon as he closed the door he fainted as he collapsed on solid concrete and he shook violently.

(****************************************************************************)

Kira wasn't at school Lacus thought even Mr. Richardson seem distracted. He gave the class a day off from work and even passed everyone on the quiz he had given out last class. Everything wasn't right and this feeling crept in Lacus veins that something bad may have happened.

"Kira…." Lacus thought. At lunch Cagalli seem distracted as well. Kira did not call her as he usually did and she had not seen him at all today.

"Hey Lacus have you seen Kira on your first period class?" Cagalli asked as Athrun stared at Lacus a little.

"No he wasn't in class today. Something weird is going on" Lacus answered.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"You know that Kira had been hanging out with Sai and Mr. Richardson lately well things didn't add up today. Mr. Richardson passed everybody though they clearly had failed the quiz and he even gave a free day."

"I'll check on him after school today I guess" Cagalli said.

"Can I come too" Lacus asked.

"Of course" Cagalli answered.

"Don't forget about me" Athrun responded from behind them at that the girls seem to giggle.

Athrun was still distracted on what had happened a day or two ago at the soccer field. He even looked up old pictures only to find out that his father had thrown it away centuries ago.

(****************************************************************************)

"Kira" Cagalli said knocking on the door.

No one answered. Again Cagalli tried to knock. Again no one picked up. Cagalli tried to open the door and to her surprise it opened. The three gasped at what they saw. Kira was laying on the floor with his eyes grayed out just staring at the wall with tears in his eyes.

"Kira" Cagalli exclaimed.

All three of them rushed towards Kira and was relief when they notice that he was breathing but his heart rate seem un-normal and his body temperature was ice cold.

"Some one call the hospital" Cagalli exclaimed.

"No" Kira said sitting up. Kira's voice differed from his regular voice slightly. "Just leave before something happens to you."

"What do you mean Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I'm fine but just go!" Kira said with a tone that said he was playing. His tone was not the sarcastic Kira they knew.

The three friends slowly walked back outside deciding just to get some ice cream. This was the first time that they saw Kira this way. Athrun notice codes and parts designed on the wall and all over the floor. He was curious but was soon distracted by the pulling of the two girls.

"I swear if his doing drugs I'm going to kill him!" Cagalli exclaimed.

(****************************************************************************)

Lacus sat on her bed distracted on what she witness. She had seen Kira with those eyes before but something different was going on with those eyes and she just couldn't put it through her fingers to grip. She couldn't take it anymore. Even though Kira and she hadn't really hadn't had too many cherish time together she knew she deeply care for him. She got dressed and slowly walked toward her window and carefully opened her window. After about five minutes of having doubts about what to do Lacus finally closed her window and started to walk towards the side fence which she knew had a big crack so she could sneak in and out.

Thirty minutes later she was staring at Kira's apartment door.

It was now twelve thirty. She slowly tapped on the door and no answer came. She slowly twist the nub and to her surprise it was still open and Kira was laying on the exact position he was in earlier but this time his eyes were closed.

"Kira" Lacus softly mumbled.

With all her strength she helped Kira to his feet. Instinct kicked in and Kira let her adjust to the position to better the chance of walking towards the bedroom. After about two minutes of struggling she finally manage to help Kira into his bed; Kira opened his eyes which still have that grey eyes.

Lacus touched Kira on his face. He was still cold, so cold that he seemed to have been in Alaska or something.

"Lacus get away from me I might hurt you" Kira said his voice trembling. "I can't control it anymore!"

At that Kira instinct kicked in and he had Lacus in arm lock.

"Kira that hurts" Lacus said a terrified of Kira's sudden action.

"I warned you" a voice not even Kira's anymore said. The voice sounded terrifying and unable to determine what was going on.

"Kira I'm scared!"

_To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story._


	10. Chapter 10: Love finally

**Chapter 10: Love finally **

Kira slammed Lacus on her back while still having her on the arm lock.

"Kira" Lacus said as she looked into Kira's eyes. She was terrified but the way his eyes felt told her something else. Something was wrong and Lacus hated the feeling because she was unable to help him.

She could tell all the pain he was feeling and for a second she saw what he was seeing. What she saw terrified her. They were doing all sorts of experiment to a baby. She could see that they were making him suffer that they were taking this baby to his limits. Lacus suddenly realize that the baby was Kira.

"_It's a shame that we have to do this" a man said._

"_It's for he best. He will be the ultimate Coordinator if he survives the rigid testing we will do to him." Another man said as he shook his head._

"_Is it really required for us to do all this I mean his just a baby."_

"_Don't worry his twin will be better off it's either him or her."_

"_Very disappointing though, he didn't even have a chance to-"_

"_My baby don't hurt my baby!" a women in her mid-twenties said. _

"_I'm sorry but you know the consequences when you signed up for this" a scientist said. "Just come here our baby will be okay" the man said as he took the poor women away from the place._

At this Kira let go of Lacus hand. He was still on top of her and she could see that his grey eyes was about to cry. Lacus pulled Kira's head toward her and in moments they shared a passionate kiss. Lacus did not notice this but her eyes also turned grey as she entered her own seed mode and at that moment Kira and Lacus somehow felt every emotion as they laid sync with each other. Both Memories of Lacus past and Kira past intertwined with every passing moment. Lacus had not experience anything quite like this. She felt everything he felt as if she was doing his it for him but was not every single movement Kira did she knew as Kira felt the same way with Lacus. In short time Kira finally manage to control his most of his body capability only he felt more freely than before as if he was relieve of all his stress from his life. While Lacus thought to herself how she knows she found her soul mate because every passing moment they shared conclusively interlocked Kira deep into her soul as well as Kira interlock Lacus into his soul- together they seem to manage to feel every set of emotions with pleasure which they had never felt in their life. Kira and Lacus's heart beat seemed to intersect as they both beat together. (Authors note: Kira and Lacus really never shared a kiss in both Gundam Seed and Destiny so I thought to myself I would make it special.)

When the kiss was finally over Kira collapsed on top of Lacus. Lacus heart beat faster by the moment as she thought about what had just happened. Kira rolled to the side so not to suffocate Lacus. Lacus wrapped Kira into her safe secure arms while Kira slowly fell into deep slumber.

What they just shared was amazing and beyond Lacus's comprehension. Everything clicked between Lacus and Kira (Authors note: I wonder what they would experience if they do it just thinking if I do decide to go mature on this story remember to vote…).

Lacus was not about to go home. She felt a deep connection with Kira that she thought she would never feel with someone. She did not really worry about going home right now. She would just say that she got up early and went to morning tutorials so she could have an excuse with her father back in the plants.

"Kira" Lacus mumbled as she also drifted to sleep.

Lacus and Kira's dream was still be interacting within each other. It was hard to explain. The kiss they had shared seemed to have connected them. Lacus woke up around five-forty to find that Kira was not there anymore.

She soon see's Kira on his porch looking peaceful. Lacus crept behind Kira wrapping her arms around Kira's neck than softly kissing his cheek. Kira smiled as he kissed Lacus on the forehead.

"I love you" he mumbled. "Te amo con todo mi crozan (I love you with all my heart)."

Lacus smiled and replied that she loves him too.

Lacus soon realize that she was still engage as Kira took Lacus's fingered and kiss it near where Athrun's ring was placed. Kira looking at her face soon realize what she was thinking.

"Don't worry we'll keep it to ourselves for now, unless of course you want to stop it" Kira said to Lacus.

"I love you" Lacus responded instead kissing Kira's neck again, Kira seems happy with her reply and he rewarded her with a kiss. Kira had just noticed that he seemed calmer than the past like he was a new person.

Kira and Lacus soon arrived to school stopping by the coffee shop they usually see each other to get breakfast while holding each other hands. Kira knew it was for the best to not leak any information on what's happening to anyone though they had all ready walked a long way in public with their hands interlocked with each other. They soon decided to let go though it was hard for them too.

"I'll see you first period" Kira whispered to Lacus.

Lacus responded by kissing Kira on the cheek as both of them blushed afterwards Lacus had to walked away due to one of friends distracting her but only her attention but not her thoughts as it continued to think about Kira.

Kira decided to go talk to Mr. Richardson. They soon had a chat and decided it was for the best that Kira would quit helping them since Kira did not want any involvement into the war.

"Thanks for all your help kid we are one step closer to accomplishing our goal thanks to you. You should come by one day to see the mobile suit" Mr. Richardson said.

Kira can only nod as he strolled off. He soon encountered Athrun who was not happy that Lacus couldn't hang out with him after school today. They eyed each other than walked towards their destination. Within minutes Kira "accidently" bumped Lacus.

"Oh hey there didn't see you" Kira said.

Cagalli notice that Kira's toned has changed and she doesn't know if she should be scared with her friends sudden blushing. She soon noticed the eye contact that Kira and Lacus were giving each other. She ignored it saying it was just her imagination.

At first period Lacus and Kira couldn't break away from their eye contact until the bell rang. Kira cleverly did his own thing at his next class due to the fact that most of Lacus friends were in that class but it seemed to distract Lacus even more because she wanted to just cuddle with Kira during class last period. Suddenly she noticed she can talk with Kira with her thoughts as they shared their feelings with each other.

At lunch time Lacus excused herself from the table and found Kira eating outside. She had forgotten her lunch today so Kira gladly shared the pizza with her.

"Lacus try your pizza with ranch" Kira said. "I promise it'll be good."

"But that's bad combination" Lacus replied.

"Just like me and you?" Kira asked grinning a little.

"I wouldn't say that the waitress from the coffee show did say we look cute together. Okay fine I'll try it" Lacus said as she put a little ranch on her pizza and took a bite. Her taste bud went off the roof it was better than she had expected.

When Lacus and Kira were done eating Kira noticed that Lacus had a ranch dressing on the side of her mouth. He slowly came over towards Lacus and sucked the ranch out of her face.

Lacus blush as Kira said "Yum!"

Within minutes Kira and Lacus would have blown their cover by two girls that passed by but quickly found an excuse saying that Kira was only helping her clean up as Kira and Lacus finally realized how close they were at each other.

After school Lacus and Kira decided to spend the day looking through the city. As soon as they found out that the amusement park was opened they decided to go. For hours they spent the day together having fun at the amusement park. They went to the fun house, roller coaster, and other things. They than decided to go get some food, Kira bought Lacus and himself some hotdogs, pizza, drink and they shared some cotton candy. After they finish their food they started to go to the Ferris wheel still with the cotton candy in hand. They slowly ate their half of the cotton candy a little embarrasses to look at each other. As soon as they were in the half way point of the cotton candy not really realizing that they were getting closer until they took a bit only to find out that their lips had met with each other. Lacus blushed as she looked at Kira.

"I think you're cute too" Lacus said.

When they reached the top they've watch the city lights. Everything was so beautiful. "It's beautiful" Lacus said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Kira said looking at Lacus.

Lacus blushed and hugged Kira as Kira gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story. And I wasn't really planning to make Kira bad for to long the title of the story is Fight for love. Thanks I've enjoy writing this story if anybody got any ideas please do tell me. And no they didn't do it. I wanted to make the amusement park a little longer than a paragraph but I've never really experience that so I just went with the TV theme sorry…Next chapter after this will be in about five days since it's a busy week._


	11. Chapter 11: Rock and Roll

**Chapter 11: Rock and Roll**

Kira stared at Lacus as the Ferris wheel started its decline. Minutes later they were in the ground walking towards the stall. "Kira can you win me that?" Lacus said pointing at the cute Haro looking stuff animal.

"Sure why not." Kira said as he picked up the ball. What he didn't know was that the game manager glued down the bottles and also put a bag of sand making it heaver and even impossible to knock down that even the best Coordinator could knock it down.

"That will be five dollars sir" the man said grinning a little. "And you get three tries. Get all three and you could get three things from the shelf."

Kira handed the guy the money. Picking up all three balls he threw it with one hand with tremendous speed as it knocked down every single bottle. The men had been surprised by this as he looked at his bottles which were shuttered by Kira's fast balls.

"Which prize would you like Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Those three Haro, they are really cute."

"You heard the lady" Kira said as he looked at the bottles finding the sacks of sand.

"Here you go miss" the men said as he quickly tried to get over the shock and also wanting to clean up the mess before anyone else could see. To his shock some of his recent customers were there so he quickly gave the stuff animal to Lacus.

"Kira, can we see why those people are gathered over there?" Lacus asked.

"Sure thing" Kira replied as Lacus grab into Kira's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

As they started to head toward the area they'd finally notice that The Moss was playing one of the famous bands in the plants Lacus being a little famous than they are of course. The band started playing one of their songs. In the end the whole crowd was cheering.

"Well fans I think we should get a volunteer from the crowds to play guitar for a little bit and come sing with us." The lead singer said. "So who wants to go?"

The whole crowd started raising their hand and screaming except Kira who was not really impressed by the whole rock band gig. Suddenly the guy noticing who Kira was with decided to pick Kira.

"You over there sir." The lead singer stated. The crowd was a little disappointed due to the fact that Kira didn't even raise his hand or was yelling. Lacus a little worried that Kira might embarrass himself because the lead singer was known to call out guys with cute girlfriends. The reason for this was that the lead singer love to take the girl after the concert and do inappropriate things.

Kira walked towards the stage not really caring much.

"So sir can you play a guitar?" the singer asked.

"I don't know we'll see in a couple but I've never really played much if that's what you're asking." Kira coolly stated.

"Oh a clever one isn't we" the singer said as he handed Kira one of the spare guitars and one a pick.

"Sorry don't really need a pick" Kira said.

The singer was a little disgust of how this guy was a little confident. The singer knew that even the best guitar couldn't handle a guitar this amped up for long periods of time. "I'll destroy you and take your girl" the singer thought to himself.

The singer started to play a high note as he started to play one of his songs. Kira followed by jamming in a high C flat as he started to play a song. Somehow the crowd recognized Kira's guitar song something that was famous a while ago that no other guitar player can play other than the creator who disappear. He started to play the song on the guitar and the crowd seemed to be electrified that everyone had become silent even the singer now stopped playing his guitar as he listen to the amazing song. Kira hit every note and once he had finished the song the crowd busted in applause to what they had witnessed.

Kira who was embarrassed quickly attempted to get off the stage only to be hugged by girls he had no idea. He quickly grabbed Lacus's hand and started to pull her off towards some place safe. They started to panic and the girls started to chase after the unknown guitarist.

Kira quickly led Lacus towards what he found was a pretty safe hideout in between the line in the roller coaster. The girls now lost their lead towards this fascinating player started to look for him with no success. Kira and Lacus were quietly waiting in line hoping that none of the girls would follow them through only to find out that they were next in line. They rode the roller coaster in a crazy pattern. Once they were off Kira and Lacus decided to get out of the amusement park to get out of the pressure of the crowds who had taken noticed that Lacus was in fact Lacus Clyne.

Within minutes they had gotten out and quickly hurried toward the coffee shop to talk things over. Lacus watch Kira with questions in her eyes wanting to know how he had known how to play that song. Kira knowing what she was thinking did not say anything it was his past and it just pop back even though he would probably guessed that of course Lacus would bribe him into telling her.

Kira watched her carefully as she got closer to him. He quickly pulled her in an embraced and looked into her eyes. Kira slowly and carefully lean forward as Lacus did the same thing he than felt Lacus's warm, soft lips brush tenderly over his, and he was certain that in that instant, he was happier than any man in the world. Slowly he pulled away as he watched the waitress stare at them.

"Just friends, huh" the waitress asked grinning a little as she handed them their cappuccinos.

When the waitress walks out Lacus who couldn't take it anymore had to asked "Kira how you knew that song you played earlier? They keys are impossible to hit and it's a hard song to play that no guitarist has ever played it as perfectly as you had done earlier."

Kira carefully observed Lacus as he tried to decide for himself if he should tell her. "Lacus I invented that song" Kira than plainly stated.

"What that was you! How could it be, he was that song was in the internet but no one has did ever figure out the person but still how is it that it's you?"

"Long story short I was nine or so when I started to experiment with the guitar, well my fingers were never in one spot so after a couple of minutes I came out with a couple of good guitar pieces and started to experiment and surprised I came up with that song after a good two days. My dad wanted to post it up online so he did but he was never good with the internet so he failed miserably in finding out it became famous. I knew about it but never dread for attention and back than I really didn't care for others…" flashbacks began to come to Kira of Athrun but kept it hidden afraid that Lacus might be intact with him right now. Kira stopped at his statement and was at deep with his thoughts for a couple of second.

"Kira are you all right?" Lacus asked.

"Yea, I'm good" Kira said.

Lacus smiled a little. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about."

"Okay" Kira said as he started to drink some more of his cappuccino.

"Hey Kira can we take a stroll to the park again? Ice cream on me" Lacus offered.

"Sure, but ice cream should be on the gentleman" Kira said.

"What gentleman?" Lacus joked.

"Haha, very funny" Kira said as he and Lacus started to get up.

The couple started to walk towards the ice cream shop lucky for them the ice cream shop was not close going to close until eleven o' clock. Within minutes they arrived and ordered the same flavor they had last time they had taken a stroll to the park. Slowly they walked towards the park in silent just enjoying each other's presence.

Within minutes they slowly arrived enjoying the view that the park was giving to them. Within minutes they settled on a park bench slowly eating away their ice cream listening to the music that nature was providing. After ten minutes they had finished eating their ice cream and in turn to this they slowly got up to explore the park.

"Come on I'll take you home." Kira said after an hour or so on exploring the park. The night was peaceful and he had really enjoyed his time with Lacus. Once they came to Lacus house she checked in to her house. It was now twelve o' clock.

"Kira can you spend the night with me" Lacus asked with those puppy eyes.

Kira grinned and nodded his head.

_To be continued…Hey Gundam Seed lover I'm going to need a little help with weaponry. I have the chapters but I don't want to post some of them until later since I'm really having trouble on getting more information and don't really have time to watch all the episodes. I'll hit you up once or twice a week with a new chapter thanks for your patience. _


	12. Chapter 12: Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 12: Unwanted attention**

"Kira I want you to stay here with me" Lacus said as it was all ready three in the morning in Lacus's room and they had a wonderful midnight snack that one of the cooks made.

Kira smiled as Lacus starts cuddling closer with Kira. He loved every moment after he had met Lacus and the eventful kiss everything changed within him. Everything seems to be more peaceful as though Kira has only been in a bad dream and finally woken up (Author's note: the Kira everyone love is back possibly). Kira kissed Lacus and was still amaze that the about the feelings they share every time they kiss.

Lacus hated the fact that they are away from each other she loved Kira to much. What they had experience in nearly a day been something no one in the universe had ever experience. Kira shared his feeling for Lacus in that kiss and he just learned that they can share feelings, images and events like telepathically.

They end the kiss. "I love you so much Kira!" Lacus said as she held on Kira's neck.

Kira smiled and soon they drifted into sleep.

(****************************************************************************)

Athrun broke in Kira's apartment carefully finding out that there was no one in there. Those made him think that he was probably planning on his next program somewhere with Mr. Richardson. He had been a spy taking classes in Mr. Richardson class. Athrun knew that Mr. Richardson was an intellectual individual that loves to fail people in one concept of the military. "The fittest will survive!"

In reality no one other than Mr. Richardson was suspected to be in this whole new technology that will help the Naturals come back to the war. ZAFT had the Naturals in the alleyway of no escape and this will change all prospective due to the fact that the Naturals had no mobile suit to begin with.

Athrun looked at some pictures of Kira and he noticed something that really looked familiar somewhat. Athrun had once lived in earth before his mother had died in the Julia's seven incident and he had a best friend back than. They were separated at seven years and he clearly remembered hanging out with him. They were the bests of friends. There was a time at one point that they were never apart. At that Athrun notice a picture with him and the little boy that was Kira.

"It can't be!" Athrun said.

He had remember that ever since the Julia's seven incident his father had always punish Athrun at a mention of any Natural that he had lived with and that included Kira. Athrun never really knew what Kira last name but he remembers that the first time he had seen him that he knew that he knew this boy. Somehow he had forgotten or at least thought to himself that he had never met any Kira kid but flushes of memory keeps engulfing him drowning him his sorrow.

He remembered so clearly when he told Kira that his mother had died. He had hugged him as tightly as Athrun whimpered and cried on Kira's shoulders. He also remembered giving Kira a green birdie which he had notice was turned off in Kira's living room table and he promised him that they will see each other again. At age seven they really did not understand the whole Natural and Coordinators feud they were still the best of friends even with that fact. The bird look like it had been polished everyday. Athrun pounded his fist on the table.

"This can't be right!" Athrun screamed as he wanted so badly to forget Kira. Tears started to fall from Athrun's eyes. "How could I let this happened! You're so weak Athrun!"

Athrun than remember the reason that he was here and knew somewhat how peaceful Kira was however he thought to him self that Kira wanted to kill the coordinators.

"How could he- he was always so sweet-" Athrun trailed off but remember so vividly the way Kira had kick his ass. Emotions filled Athrun and decided as a soldier of ZAFT he had to accomplish his goal. He slowly took pictures of the design but couldn't find any codes that has any possibility how the unit would work.

(****************************************************************************)

Kira suddenly had a dream of his old friend Athrun. Flashes of flashback started to revolve around his head and he suddenly woke up.

"Kira what's the matter" Lacus asked as she touched his face and forehead which was sweating tremendously. "Kira…" Lacus said as she tried to kiss him to feel his emotion. "Kira, I know you have a lot to hide but you really need to loosen up. I know you love me but you have to let go of your feelings. You can't just ball it in to your self."

Kira looked at Lacus. "I know but I'm not ready yet."

"Is it about Athrun?" Lacus asked. "I've seen your dream and I do also think their the same person I've seen younger picture of Athrun and he looked exactly like the one in your dreams."

"Yes I also think their the same person." Kira responded.

Kira looked at Lacus knowing he had betrayed his old best friend. He hadn't seen him for a while but he knew he feels responsible for what had happened and it was his entire fault. If he didn't feel attracted to Lacus he wouldn't even be with her. She and him had a connection he didn't quite understand

Instead of kissing Lacus he went and kissed her on her forehead. "Lacus I'm sorry but I can't let you know what I'm feeling right now. This is something I also need to figure out."

Kira now realizes that Athrun Zala was in fact Athrun from his childhood. Somehow the thought made it worst for him. He had not expected to see Athrun after all this year but the fact was he did and now he was here cuddling with Athrun's girlfriend. He even went so low to have helped the Naturals with combat weaponry. Flashes of Julia's seven flashes in Kira's head and he remembered vividly that Athrun had cried for long and he felt his pain through Kira's heart. He knew that no matter what he had done was unforgivable as he looked at Lacus.

Lacus knows of what Kira was feeling. She saw his dream as well and thought that it might have been better if she keep quiet for a while. Lacus had no idea that Athrun and Kira had been bests of friends and now that might break up if not all ready since Kira and Lacus was being a couple behind Athrun's back even though it was clear that he was doing the same thing with Cagalli. She looked at Kira and noticed that he had a sad that carried among those beautiful purple eyes.

"What now she thought" as she touched Kira's face.

Kira looked at her and they were about to kiss and share their emotions which Kira totally forgotten that he didn't want Lacus to know to much but had been lost looking at those gorgeous pink eyes when Lacus's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Lacus said as she picked up her phone.

"Lacus it's Athrun I'm wondering if your not to busy that I can come over it is after all Saturday." Athrun said.

"Athrun I-" Lacus said looking at Kira.

Kira understood well and since he couldn't talk he had just kissed Lacus on her forehead to let her know it was okay keeping away any emotions of Athrun and his situation. He told her that it was okay and that he'll let himself out of the house.

"Lacus are you still there" Athrun asked curiously.

"Yes sorry about that I accidently tripped on Haro" Lacus explained. "Yes you can come over. About what time will you be over?"

"Maybe ten minutes or less. I'll see you than" Athrun replied as he hanged up.

She looked outside seeing that Kira was already walking away from her. Suddenly she couldn't help but notice that she already missed him.

(****************************************************************************)

Kira a little distracted by his own thoughts accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm really sorry" Athrun said as he managed to look up. Athrun was also distracted.

"Yea me too" Kira replied.

At that moment Athrun and Kira looked at each other. For the first time in nine years the two friends looked at each other.

"I'm sorry" Kira said and walked away.

Athrun couldn't help but feel that Kira was sorry about something than the collision they had made. Athrun stared at Kira for a while and watch him leave. Something told me he wasn't sorry for accidently bumping into him but of something else that Kira had done. Athrun did not know if he feels enraged or happy to see his friend after all this years after he had realized who he was. His mind wasn't going in the right direction and he knows he couldn't talk to Cagalli about this due to the fact that Kira and Cagalli were siblings.

Athrun start to head toward Lacus's house thinking of him self how stupid he was to even consider being friends with a Natural. They were all the same and they were all good for nothings stubbing at anything that comes new to them or at least that was what Athrun had thought to himself.

Why couldn't they just accept that we are all the same? We are all of course human and Coordinators did not advance far enough to call them self a new species is what Athrun was thinking. He did not get the prospective of any of this and he didn't know what to believe.

Lacus laid on her bed thinking about Kira. Why can't she get him out of her mind? She was still getting married she knows that because it wasn't her choice. Her father required it but somehow ever since Kira had arrived she couldn't help feel that she found a missing piece in her life; that her hands and lips and body were only meant for him. She even had a crazy idea to ask him if they can just run away but she knew that however connected they seem to be that they still got their own responsibility and that they had not known each other for only a little over a not even six months. She touched her lips as she vividly remembered how his lips caressed it gently every time he kissed her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lacus sighed as she opened the door to her bedroom to let Athrun in.

"Hey Lacus" Athrun said planting a kiss on her mouth.

"Hey Athrun" Lacus replied smiling. "How was your day thus far?"

"It's been okay, what about you" Athrun asked.

"Mine has been great" Lacus said drifting to thoughts of her and Kira but since Kira thought it was best for them to stay low she would follow his instruction.

"So let's go see a movie or something?" Athrun asked.

"Sure why not" Lacus replied.

Kira came towards the movie theaters deciding that watching a movie would be the best solution to calm his nerves. He has been unaware that Athrun and Lacus were around the area but soon he had an urge to look because he felt Lacus staring at him like some sort of sixth sense. Turns out he was right, he watch as the two hold each other hands as they came towards Movie Theater Six.

Kira looked down on his ticket and to his surprise he also had been stuck in the same movie as Lacus and Athrun right away Lacus had read his thought and said to him "Oh well guess you'll have to watch the movie as well since you all ready bought the ticket. Maybe we can talk with our minds while we watch it." When Kira had gotten into the Movie Theater he realized that the only seat remaining was beside Lacus and Athrun. "What great luck" Kira thought to himself.

He headed towards the only empty seat when Emily snatched Kira towards her. "Hey you it looks like we can finally finish what we started. Since there's no more seat left looks like we will have to share one."

"Ummm…." Kira said as he was pushed into the chair only to be sat on by Emily. Emily started to rub up on Kira as he sat looking comfortable. He did not know what to do since he really had no experience with this sort of stuff. He did remember that last month Flay and him self did do something but Flay took most of the control so Kira had no option but just to lay back. (Author's note: I know it seems like a last minute thing since I didn't mention it at all. I really wanted Flay to be Kira's first since it did fit in the story line that Gundam Seed created and I might add something about it but sorry for not mentioning it I might add a chapter if I get enough vote to make it mature which I really have no vote yet.)

Kira was nervous he was having the same experience he had with Flay as he went stiff than he remembered that if he didn't shield up his mind that Lacus can hear all of Kira's thought and that thought with Flay had escaped his mind into hers. Kira looked towards Lacus noticing she was also starring at him with a disgust look.

"We'll talk about it later" Lacus said to Kira telepathically. "Besides if I'm technically dating Athrun you might as well be technically dating someone."

Lacus a little bad about keeping her thoughts shield gave Kira a hint of an emotion of jealousy. Kira smiled a little. "Don't worry Lacus there is only one girl in my heart"

"Aww Kira you're so sweet!"

"I was talking about Cagalli she is my sister you know" Kira said jokingly.

"Kira" Lacus said.

"I was only teasing Lacus you know by my feelings that I'm truly in love with you." Kira said as Emily actually put her whole hand in his pants which made him gasped.

"This is going to be a long movie…." Kira thought to himself.

_To be continued….Please do comment if you like this story._


	13. Chapter 13: Motionless

**Chapter 13: Motionless**

Kira slowly walked out of the movie theater. That movie was too long as he stepped toward the restroom. The whole night Emily pretty much had him controlled. This is a very sharp turn in events because Kira was now thinking he was turning into a weak all of a sudden. He started to walk out of the bathroom and back up the lobby. In any case everything seemed so weird; he than decided to call it quits with Emily.

It took Kira a couple of minutes before he finally found Emily or maybe she found him because right when Kira turned around Emily gave him a rather pleasant surprise as she kissed him on the lips. Kira thought to himself "Not to hard not to easy" because if Kira had broken up with Emily easily she would keep going back and if he broke up with her to hard than she would stop bothering him. He did like Emily's attention just not as much as she was giving.  
"Hey Kira, I think we need to brake up." Emily plainly stated. "It's not you it's me. Well it is you but just shut it."

"But-" Kira tried to explain because he didn't want to be the guy that got dumped.

"No buts Kira, it's over and I'm sorry." Emily said putting a finger on Kira's lips to avoid him from saying anything.

"Okay" Kira said just giving up as he started to walk away from her thinking to himself "that was fucking weird."

"Wait, just….okay?" Emily said kind of surprise that he really didn't argue about it.

"Yup, see you at school!" Kira said kind of happy it was much easier than he expected seeing that Emily wouldn't stop harassing him since he didn't really give much reaction.

"Women" Kira stated to him self plainly. He started to walk around the mall noticing that more girls were looking at him more. "Wow this is weird" Kira thought to himself.

"There he is the guy that played on the concert at the amusement park!" one of the girls starring said.

Kira tried to remember what they were talking about but soon realized what happened yesterday. "Oh shit!" Kira said a little too loudly but it was too late as girls stranded him in a corner.

"Umm can we talk about this?" Kira asked as he slowly backed up feeling the wall on his back. When that happened the girls started to desperately run towards Kira.

"Fuck" Kira said as he did a maneuver that he promised him self not to use unless it was necessary and jumped high over the girls doing a back flip as he landed safely to the end of the line. Within seconds he was sprinting for his life as they chased the hell out of him.

Lacus watch from a nearby restaurant watching what was occurring with interest while Athrun seem to have an amuse face as he watch his best friend run for his life.

Kira started to run towards the exit and now sprinting using all his strength as he burned out running for at least a mile before stopping and looking back. He now noticed that one of the girls was still chasing him. "Wow she's pretty fast" he thought to himself. Finally deciding to not worry about a single girl he stopped.

"Hey why'd you stop?" the girl asked curiously as she stopped along side him.

"You're the only pursuer. Can you tell me why everyone had the urge to chase me?" Kira asked as he walked along side the girl.

"We'll we did some resource and finally realized that you're the inventor of that guitar piece. Every girl wants you now including me."

Kira stared at her with a blank look.

"Is that so" Kira said as he started to walk away from her.

"Hey wait a second!" the girl exclaimed.

"What's your name anyway and why are you so fast?" Kira asked a little curious.

"My name is Angelica and I was wondering if you can make let me bear your child (Author's note: Well I officially watch too much Inuyasha)" Angelica said with a serious stare.

"Umm… I don't think so" Kira answered a little freak out.

"Come on I bet a lot of girls are feigning for you. It would be my honor."

"Sorry babe but I'm not interested."

"But I thought all guys want a girl to bear their child."

"I'm not like most guys" Kira said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. "Besides you have your whole life ahead of you. You're like what eighteen? Besides it's like child molestation since I'm under age."

She looked at him surprised. "You're not eighteen yet, oh well I like younger guys anyway."

He looked at her curiously. "Why is it that you want to do all that? It seems like your trying to grow up a little to fast. There's a lot a responsibility that comes with bearing a child. Besides I want to be a good father and I want to love the girl to and actually know what I'm doing."

"You aren't like all the other guys" the girl stated as she looked at Kira with more curiosity. "So are you in love with someone else?"

Kira looked at her. "In a matter of fact I am but I doubt that anything will happen in the near future." Kira said getting lost in his thoughts thinking about Athrun and Lacus situation which will probably lead to marriage even though they were both cheating on each other.

"Well can you at least tell me your name?"

"It's Kira, Kira Yamato" Kira said.

"Well Mr. Yamato, I'm still not quitting on you. You are pretty sexy and we don't see much of your characteristics anymore" Angelica said.

"Okay, thanks I guess, I really got to go now. Please do not follow me." Kira said.

"I can't promise you that" Angelica said winking at him as she turned the other direction to leave.

"How interesting" Kira said to himself.

(************************************************************************************)

"How's your food Lacus" Athrun asked.

"It's very good. Thank you for asking Athrun" Lacus replied. "Hey Athrun you seem a little distracted today is everything all right?"

"It's nothing of your concern so don't worry about it Lacus I just want you to have a great time" Athrun said kissing Lacus face.

The matter was not simple as Athrun was still struggling to bear the news that Kira had been his child hood friend. In ways he could not describe he felt obligated to talk to him yet knowing what he knew a couple months ago Athrun and Kira did not really get along. To make matters worst they had gotten into a fight during a misunderstanding which in Kira's fault he did not explain to well.

Athrun now had to think fast because Lacus was looking at him with interest. "Girls can be nosy at times" Athrun thought to himself.

They slowly crept into silence again. They usually do when they were near each other alone. It was always an uncomfortable position and Lacus and Athrun did not really appreciate that their only thoughts were what to say next. It was like something of an ordinary or just when two people had met each other with the casual hellos, how's your day, and goodbyes.

Slowly they crept into silence as they ate their food while waiting for a dessert. Sometimes the physical attraction of some sort were the only thing that kept Lacus and Athrun together however due to the fact that they were secretly seeing someone else behind their back they realized that in some sort of ways that they were not meant to be with each other. The wedding was more of a forceful thing that their fathers planed out to keep people in the Plants happy though sometimes it gets annoying after knowing for a long time in Athrun's part anyway. Lacus slowly lifted her head up and looking out of the windows of the restaurant she finally realized that it was getting late. After dinner like most gentleman in the Plants Athrun walked Lacus to her house.

In a well manner situation Athrun leaned toward Lacus giving her a soft kiss which she plainly gave back to him. It was well understood and Athrun was not the type to push deeper unless it was Cagalli since Cagalli does most of the pushing anyway. Lacus entered her house thinking about her day and the events that happened when she soon realized that she wanted Kira nearby. She quickly called him up and to her surprise no one had answered. She soon had this creepy feeling that somewhere Kira was in trouble.

(************************************************************************************)

Kira looked around a little confused why he was chained up to what seemed to be a cellar. "What the hell happened?" He thought to himself as he tried to get loose but in no avail. He remembered that he had started to walk away when from the girl and when he turned the corner someone had hit him on the back of his head with a metal pipe. Kira was really off guard and fainted. "Very disturbing thought" Kira said as he looked around. It was dark and no lights were on anywhere.

Slowly yet carefully he examined his situation and thoughtfully looked to see if there was a locked in the chain that would release him. Something strange happened as the lights suddenly turned on. He looked around to examine his surroundings and gasps as he saw what looked like his designs of Gundam. Warily he looked around to see if Mr. Richardson was around not really liking the idea that he was hit on the back of his head by a steel pipe but soon realized that he was being watch.

"Come out who ever you are" Kira warned as he examined his surroundings more carefully.

"Ahh I see you are finally awake. You see I find your work very interesting that I would greatly appreciate it that you complete the code." A voice said.

Kira glared at the men. He knew exactly who he was. "Member of the Blue Cosmos, I will not help confined to this shit your making me do. I refuse to help with anything war related especially with your group." Kira stated plainly.

"Well boy you see, you are chained down while I'm freely able to do what I please with you. I will make you suffer if you do not agree with the objectives I want you to accomplish. You see you are surrounded though due to laws in Heliopolis we do not have weaponry that the government keeps only with personal references to their law I will say we have other weapons." The man said as he pointed at a large amount of men power with knifes and bats. "This mobile suit is not quite functioning right now and I want you to fix it up." The men stated as if Kira would suddenly obey his orders.

Kira laughed a little feeling the seed unleash within his veins but to reasons he does not know. He felt it differently as if he had unleashed a new form of the seed. Kira was not familiar with his seed mode but he knew that if he was in trouble it would quickly set up to protect him. Within seconds he broke the chains with his bare raw strength which surprised all of the people around him. Kira looked around as the men started to come after him- Kira soon realized that there were at least thirty plus guys surrounding him.

The true form of his seed was finally unleashed and Kira soon realized his powers as he remembered vividly breaking out of the barrier that he was contained in as a baby. He screamed a large yet terrible screamed. This power that the scientist had given Kira was in-describable and uncontrollable when unleashed. The true power of his seed was in containment and lies between the verges of danger or anger. "There was no controlling it" Kira visualized as he crushed the scientist skull.

While his visions hunted Kira he was taking out the Blue Cosmos members and every punch he threw felt as if it was a cannon shot at you. Kira unleashed his fury as he threw all the punches his body managed to control. There was no turning back now he knew quite clearly that he was going to kill somebody if his anger continued. His animal senses had clouded any thoughts that he has of anybody or anything that surrounded him. Within what seems like seconds of Kira unleashing his incredible strength with every move he made defeating anyone that stood on his way his goal- he knew was to kill the Blue Cosmo leader that so bluntly and clueless made a fool out of Kira's strength. Kira's muscle flex as he took out half of the thirty or so of the Blue Cosmos. He unleashes a variety of punches and kicks that seemed to have endless powers as Kira did flips and kicks through the air.

The next person that came near was punched in the face breaking his nose with such tremendous power and was knocked out for at least thirty feet up and over. Some guys were getting scared and the stupid thing was that the chained the door so that the guy they were torturing wouldn't escape which was ironic due to the turn of events. Anyone who tried to run suffered a more painful torture that would anguish them for the rest of their lives as Kira drop one of them as he snap one of those guys' necks. He was an animal and no one could control him now as he vividly threw punches until everyone was down- everyone but the guy he would torment more than those guys and would make him want himself dead. Within minutes he slowly stepped toward the Blue Cosmos leader who was in despair of what he had witness.

"Please don't- I'll pay you if you keep me alive" the leader said.

"It's to late time to pay for the sins you committed" Kira said with darkness within his voice.

_To be continued…I'm really sorry that my descriptiveness of the fight really was only two paragraph long I'm currently trying to work on my descriptive skills for later chapters and prolonging detail. I'm sorry but I'm kind of a get to the point guy and its hard to change but to better my understanding in the concept of writing I will 'attempt' more or less to have more descriptive and breath catching details. By the way it won't be long that you will be catching your breathe due to the fact that I have this crazy idea that I gained of one of the stories I have read though I do not currently remember the story. I will try to make longer chapters and update often and I hope I don't disappoint any of you. Overall I'm disappointed on the quality of work I have done with this chapter however I'm at the state where sparks of ideas just comes in and I have to just type it._


	14. Chapter 14: Regret

**Chapter 14: Regret**

Kira broke the chain from the door with anger that infiltrated him. His mind was else where and he couldn't control his body. This was the first time that he felt this way and knew he couldn't control his body as long as he remembers what the scientist had done to him- he wanted to forget he didn't know how many people he had killed. He hated war but the way he had killed those men it seems to him that he was the true word for the existent of the word war. He started to walk through some strange ally way he didn't recognized.

Every time he saw that Blue Cosmos leaders face he just wanted to scream and kill him with all his might and power. His anger took control again as he started to beat the wall with his bear hand not feeling any of the bricks the impacted in his hand. He kept throwing blows with ridiculous power until he heard a crack. Kira thought he had broke his hand but still kept on punching. His anger subsided when he threw his last punch with took a good amount chunk of bricks collapsed away from the wall. He looked at his blooded hand which was healing faster than he expected.

"Am I even human?" Kira thought to himself. All he was doing right now was pure animal instincts he didn't even know he was capable of fighting that many people and making it look all so easy. The knowledge he actually knew blew his thoughts away as he gets flashes of the scientist that experimented with him. "Am I really a Natural" Kira wondered to himself as he screamed in terror as his mind washed away any other comfort. He tried to think about Lacus and as soon as he did his phone vibrated. He had noticed that it vibrated earlier back in the place that those men had had him but he didn't really have any choice but to compile with their unnecessary harsh tone.

Kira started to breathe hard as his body told him not to answer his phone. It was like Kira was an anti-matter and Lacus was the matter they would even their self out and Lacus would be winning by one percent(Authors note: Okay I've read an interesting article about matter and antimatter with that atom collusion thingy so yea don't have to much knowledge on that I just recalled on what I've read). Somehow Lacus always even Kira out plus making him to a better person so his instincts tells him to neglect her phone call but his other instinct the human side at least tells him to pick up and become normal again.

His brain struggled on this until the phone finally stopped vibrating. He looked at his phone and was amaze at what he'd seen thirty miss call and twenty-nine new messages wait make that thirty(Authors note: Clingy? LOL na that's how relationship usually is at least in my account…) new messages. Kira was still having conflict among his thoughts but decided to listen to her messages. To Kira's surprised his seed mode had slowly subsided returning his eyes back to purple. "She really is my kryptonite" Kira thought to himself.

Kira was still lost on where he was and became a little suspicious that somehow he was many miles away from his apartment.

(***********************************************************************************)

_Three-Thousand Kilometers from Kira_

Lacus stared at Kira's apartment door and like she expected he wasn't home. She was a little bit worried that something really bad was occurring earlier but somehow that feeling had drifted a couple of minutes after she made her thirty call. Somehow she figured he had gotten the messages and is know calm. Suddenly her phone started to ring the song she sang 'In a Silent Night' which she created a couple of days ago though it was meant for Athrun her heart was set on Kira though it does describe their relationship since she is waiting for Kira on his door step (Authors note: Just had to make it ironic since I remember the song LOL).

"Kira" Lacus asked answering her phone.

"Yes it's me Lacus. I'm sorry for missing your phone call I was just" there was a long pause.

"It's all right Kira. What time are you going to be home" Lacus asked.

"I don't know yet- I'm really really really lost." Kira said as he chuckled a little.

"Is that so, I'll wait for you in your apartment till you get back" Lacus said giggling to herself and just wanting to make sure Kira was all right.

"Lacus I don't want you to be waiting in my apartment you see I won't be home for a long time since something happened that's hard to explain."

"You just don't want to see me is that it" Lacus asked seeing if Kira would fall for her joke.

"It's not like that Lacus-" Kira tried to explain.

"You don't love me anymore your probably laying next to another women as we speak" Lacus said.

"Lacus that's not it I- let me explain I-" Kira said. (Author's note: Trust me if you're ever in a relationship this often happens- the guy trying to explain anyway )

Kira was now really lost as he started to sprint toward a bus that he recognized from the buses he took to get from the space stationary to the city that they Lacus was at. He approach and asked the driver where the bus was going to be dropping people off and to his surprise it was near his apartments but it'll take about five hours to get too his apartment. He looked at his clock checking that it was five o'clock all ready.

"Lacus I don't know how but I somehow ended up in another city please try to understand" Kira said.

"I was just kidding with you Kira I know you way better than that" Lacus said as she giggled.

"Why you I'm going to get you when I get home!" Kira exclaimed.

(************************************************************************************)

Kira tiredly had gotten up and headed toward the door thanking the men for dropping him off at his apartment since the bus driver was headed that way anyway. Within minutes he looked surprised as he saw Lacus leaning her back against his apartment door sleeping soundly. Kira smiled to himself as he picked her up opening the door and carrying her towards the bed. Kira and Lacus might have been sleeping together just enjoying each other company but Kira was embarrass to say that he was sort of shy towards Lacus unconscious body laying down on his bed. Kira softly touched her cheek giving Lacus a kiss on the forehead as he continued staring intensely at Lacus. "This beautiful angel is my kryptonite." Kira said to himself.

Kira slowly snapped out of his trance and decided to go to the kitchen because he was a little hungry. Kira turning on the radio suddenly realized that the song playing was 'Kryptonite' by Mario. "Wow great" Kira mumbled to himself as he got some eggs out of the refrigerator and some cheese, bacon, and ham.

He started the frying fan up as he scrambled the egg. After the frying fan was done heating he put the bacon on it as he tore the cheese and scrambled it with the cooked ham and eggs. Once the bacon was cooked Kira poured the eggs to the frying fan and added some extra stuff like salt and garlic mix.

Suddenly he felt a small pair of hands wrap around his waist as he looked over his shoulders seeing Lacus with a wide smile. He smiled back but still couldn't shake the feeling of what happened last night. Before Kira could do anything Lacus got on her tiptoe and kissed Kira on the lips revealing what he had done and what had happened last night. For a minute she did that refusing to let go of Kira's head so that he can hide the pain he feels inside his thoughts.

When Lacus finally broke away from Kira's kiss she intently looked deeply at his eyes as she see's tears fall from Kira's eyes.

"I killed them Lacus- I numerically beat them. I bet you think I'm an animal" Kira said.

"No- Kira listen to me! It's not your fault they would have killed you. I don't get the whole situation you are in but I promise I'll be there every step of the way. I know you're a good person" while Lacus was saying this Kira stared at the ground. He was ashamed to look at Lacus directly on her eyes Lacus than lifted Kira's head so she was looking straight in to her blue eyes.

"They would have killed you" Lacus said.

"But I'd killed them Lacus. I made every single person suffer. It's inhumane. I don't deserve your pity I don't even know what I am anymore– I" Kira stated but couldn't continue as Lacus swiftly planted a kiss on Kira's mouth so Kira had no time to think.

"Kira, my mother told me a long time ago. The world belongs to you as much as you belong to the world. I know you pity of what you had done but they would have done the same thing to you I think. They would have used those technologies to kill more than you have done. As long as you are born, and exist in this world you live and someday will die like they are."

Kira slowly looked at Lacus. Tears still on his eyes, "Thank you Lacus."

Suddenly they smell the eggs becoming cooked and Lacus tummy grumbled. Kira chuckled to himself as he flipped the eggs.

"I'll take a quick shower okay?" Lacus said while Kira's mouth dropped open as she started to walk away taking her shirt off in the process and putting it on the kitchen table. Lacus started to undo her bra and Kira mouth feel like it hit the ground as he watch this his hand suddenly touch the steel of the prying pan and he gasp as he felt it. He quickly blew his hands as he heard a giggle coming from Lacus as she stepped into the restroom door.

Lacus smell and her naked back lingers on Kira's mind as he quickly slapped himself for thinking something so perverted. He got a plate and put it on the dish as he checked the rice he had cooked earlier. Looking at the refrigerator he examined it to see if there was anything that may catch his interest but instead gets out the bottle of apple juice since he did not really like the after taste off orange juice (Authors note: Hey it's my story and I like apple better :P)

(************************************************************************************)

Lacus looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but think that she actually took off her shirt and bra and let Kira see her as she walked away. She knew she didn't show him anything too revealing but the concept that she knew Kira was staring at her as she walked away blew away her mind. "Gosh I must have a perverted mind" Lacus thought to herself. As she thinks about Athrun and the concept that they were going to get married.

She slowly blushed as she recalled how Kira didn't even hide the way he looked at her during her sudden outburst. From the corner of her eyes she saw him looking intently at her. She could not imagine living without Kira but it also hurts her that she couldn't be with him due to her commitment. She hurried as she turned on the shower taking the rest of her cloths of. She slowly felt if the water was comfortable to her skin once she knew she adjusted to the temperature she liked she slowly got in. Her body was tense as the water hit her since she was using someone else's shower but after using Kira's shampoo and axe body soap she relaxed as she let the warm water hit her body as she needed a shower after the long night wait for Kira. She knew that it wasn't his fault that he had been caught up but it seems like trouble was always looking for Kira even if he tried to avoid it. She remembered the time that Kira had saved her and all the moments she had spent with him and she loved every minute though Kira was a jerk in the beginning. Thinking about Kira made a certain pleasure on her lower body and she moaned as she soap her self feeling the luxurious soap that wash's Kira's body.

(************************************************************************************)

Kira waited patiently as he set up the table. He had bee starving a little bit but didn't really mind the wait. Tomorrow will be Monday a start of a new week so he wanted to relax while he could after the fight. He looked at his fist seeing just a couple of scratch. He again thought to himself if he was human for about twenty minutes but was distracted when he heard the bathroom door open. To his surprise he saw Lacus using his bathrobe with a towel on her head. His mouth literally drooled but he shakes away the feeling as he stared at the ground. He blinked as he looked up into Lacus beautiful sapphire eyes. For a while they stared at each other just enjoying each others presence but that still didn't change the fact that Lacus was using Kira's bathrobe and it made him feel rather uncomfortable in the situation.

"Let's eat" Kira said as he smiled.

He got some eggs, rice and other products from the table and filled a cup of apple juice as well as he did Lacus's glass. When he took his first bite he heard a Lacus mumble something like "I wish I can cook like this." He grin a little as he realized what she said and began eating his food not really wanting to look up because he was afraid he'll get lost in Lacus's eyes. It was a two sided battle that constantly bang on Kira's head that he really couldn't take it though he maintained his self control his emotion deep inside him clash making him doubt any emotions he feels.

"This is delicious Kira, where'd you learn to cook like this." Lacus asked intently as she tasted the flavors that Kira added.

Kira chuckled a little. "It's just eggs Lacus I really can't describe it. I'm not as good cook as you think."

Lacus giggled a little. "I'm thinking of taking classes to improve my cooking skills you know since I hardly make anything for myself. I want to feel a little independent knowing well that I can cook for my future husband." At that comment both Kira and Lacus fell silent knowing that they were thinking about the same thing.

Kira's nerves were still at high tension and he didn't want to give Lacus any feeling due to the fact that Kira's body temperature was steadily increasing. He knew he was going to blow up any moment as he struggle to maintain power of his body. His animal instinct was revealing little by little as he feels he sees the seed once again.

"Kira- is you okay? Your eyes it's- red" Lacus states as she stood up to try to comfort Kira.

Kira pushed her down as he grabbed his head and feels the outburst of emotions rip through his veins. Unwilling to have anything happen to Kira he opened his window as he jumped three stories down landing on a speeding car as he enveloped and rolled away. He didn't feel it and it was as if he was invincible.

"Son are you okay" the driver asked as Kira sat up. Kira didn't reply as he casually walked away.

_To be continued…Sorry about the Superman humor LOL. All right the actual Gundam things will take a while to intersect with the storyline due to outburst of what will happen or could or would however if you see my updating I'm just either updating a chapter with wrong punctuation and words. I will not add anything new to those chapter just edit it and I will attempt to make it make sense if you catch my drift because usually I just write and I hate re-reading what I write so sorry for making some sentences un-understandable and in that concept I want some future readers to understand the grammar so it will force me to re-read it:( sorry for those who have read it the first time and didn't understand some context. I'm struggling with the idea of adding the Flay and Kira incident which I will tell you which chapter I added it too. I will have a chapter up next week probably Friday or Saturday but right now I'll be correcting my grammatical errors. This chapter will also be updated since I have to make sure the dots work. And my comments will be edited for the any new readers. Thanks for your patience while I update those chapters but next chapter may be a little shorter than this unless I go berserk and start putting the ideas from my ideas word document into that chapter. After next chapter I post I'll be as lost as you are since I have to write it so be patience please thank you. Thanks to fans that given me the website on the official page I really appreciate it and it'll help me on later chapters._


	15. Chapter 15: Almost

_**Chapter 15: Almost**_

Lacus could tell Kira wasn't himself. She felt the struggle of control Kira was feeling but choose to ignore it while they were eating thinking it was nothing. However this was not the fact- Kira was struggling within himself and Lacus knows that now. She watch as Kira jumped from the window knowing full well that she was the reason he did that that he was worried about her safety. He knew he couldn't fully control himself while he was in his current state with Lacus that after the dilemma Kira suffered with last night killing and what Lacus had seen from Kira's visions it was more of a massacre and she knew that a part of Kira struggled maintaining his inner peace.

"Kira..." Lacus mumbled to herself. She couldn't help but worry about Kira- she did not really care about her safety and she fully knew that in Kira's current state there was a chance that he'll hurt her. She knew that Kira might harm her but it didn't matter all that matter was he was all right. She cared truly for Kira and deeply like he cared for her even though the circumstance proves to be a tough one. She had a feeling that Kira was now conflicted and may not return to normal if she doesn't do anything. She remembered looking into Kira's red eyes full of pain and suffering and a slight essence of remembrance of his childhood hunted him. Those experiments probably hit Kira with full effects and Kira instinct had taken over and only thoughts of how to survive was in Kira's mind that somehow something inside of him snapped.

Lacus quickly hurried and put her cloths back on as she hurried and slipped her shoes on to try and catch up with Kira. She ran somehow knowing the direction Kira was headed. Desperation kicked in as she had been looking for almost an hour and still have not seen Kira. Lacus was trying to be strong but it was hard for her at the moment due to her mix emotions on the last thing she remembered of Kira. Lacus couldn't describe the feeling due to the fact that Kira and her had only known each other for a couple of months however her feelings were only to him- however she still had feelings for Athrun and she knows she still had to marry him no matter what.

Suddenly she realized she was heading towards the ghetto part of Heliopolis and this worried her. Realizing she may be in trouble she quickly hurried towards a bridge. She than realized the sun started to set she than senses a familiar presence just at the riverbank. She quickly hurried towards it and was relieved to see Kira however when she had gotten closer she felt a strange aura that surrounded Kira's body as Kira's eyes stared at the water. His eye wasn't red anymore but more of a clear dull grey she was used to seeing him have when Kira entered his seed mode.

She quickly rushed as she tackled down Kira (Authors note: sack for three yard lost) and she lay on top of him. She looked deeply into his eyes and without realizing it Kira pulled her head down to his and he kissed her. Lacus's eyes widened however she quickly had gotten lost in the kiss as she smoothly kissed him back. Her eyes turned into seed mode as well as she quickly gotten lost into Kira's mind.

(***********************************************************************************)

"_It's about time to go." A man said to his beautiful wife who was holding a blonde baby. The small family was not perfect but they looked all right compare to other families._

_Within minutes they manage to stop by a glass container looking at the twin of the blond inside the capsule with water. _

"_I'm sorry we have to leave you son. I don't know if you will survive or die here but what I do know is that you are helping the scientific community with what you are doing." The men look deeply into the boy's eyes as the other scientist electrifies the water to see how the baby would react. The boy however was not effected by the electricity however as the men look through the process of the experiment the mother which was still emotional attach to her son couldn't take it and ran with the blond baby to another room. The men watch as the baby's eyes suddenly felt the execution through the body and thought they had killed it. _

"_Hey hold it I think you killed IT" the boy who was comprehensive of his surroundings and had gotten the daily procedure had suddenly closed it's eyes as it felt the struggle, pain, and most of all sorrow of the things they had done to him not it._

_The boy suddenly lost breathing and the scientist had gotten worried. They quickly try to perform CPR maneuver and had gotten the medical equipment out however as one of the scientist succeeded in reviving the boy quickly opened his eyes. The scientist gasp as they saw the dull red color and the boy who was only nine months old quickly strangled one of the scientists as he viciously started his assault to anyone who came near. The scientist than injected the boy with sleeping liquid serine however it took no effect on the boy who just took the serine away from the men and injected him. The man who was the boy's father watch in terror as the boy destroyed everything in its surroundings. Some scientist ran in terror others watch due to the fact that they froze in terror of what they were witnessing finally the father couldn't take it anymore as he embrace the child who was still holding one of the knife meant to digest well the experiment which was boy. The boy who didn't realize this stab the men in the back however when he realized who he had stab the boy froze in the spot as the men held on to the boy with his dear life. Tears flowing out of the men's eyes force they boy to cry for the first time since he was first born. The men than collapsed towards the ground holding on to his son which he had never held. Within minutes of doing this the scientist took the boy away from the dead man's arm and put him back to the water capsule. The mother who had witnessed what had occurred quickly yelled at the scientist and was slapped in the face by the lead scientist._

"_Sister you are not allowed to complain. You have agreed with this."_

"_I did not agree to this my husband did and now that his dead I'm taking my baby out of this prison he was force to suffer in since the day he was born. I am the legal parent and what I say goes due to the contract my husband sign given me full rights of our baby if something does happen to him! Now we are leaving and I expect my child to be ready as well. I want him out of this tormenting chamber and I don't care what anybody says you all can just go to hell!" the mother stubbornly said having a mother intellectual moment._

_(************************************************************************************) _

Kira slowly broke away from the kiss and looked at Lacus baby blue eyes. "Lacus I'm sorry I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm not sure why but I can't control my body. My mind says something but my body follows instincts beyond my comprehension. I do know that I care for you deeply and I don't want anything to harm or hurt you. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier but I was thinking that I might hurt you if I'd stayed longer. By the way I broke my window right?"

Lacus looked at Kira a little freaked out that he was worrying about some window after being hit by a car and falling from his apartment duplex to the floor which was concededly high up. "Yes you broke it. By the way are you all right. Did you bang your head or something" Lacus said examining Kira's head which freaked out Kira as he quickly blushed as Lacus checked out Kira's undershirt and arms as she smoothly touched Kira's body.

"Lacus I think you should go home it's been a while a couple of days since you have. Don't you think your father will be worried?" Kira said trying to change the expression Lacus was having examining Kira.

"So are you implying you finally have gotten tired of me" Lacus said as she put her hands to her hips and looked away pretending to cry.

Kira a bit off tried his best to deny it but Lacus just gave him the look female gives their boyfriends. Kira than realized how slow he was due to the fact that Lacus was only playing. "How could I be so gullible?" Kira asked himself as he quickly got up.

"I'm going to get you for tricking me Lacus" Kira said as Lacus ran along the riverside.

"Catch me if you can Mr. Tough Guy!" Lacus said mocking Kira.

Within seconds the couple was running down the riverbank playing and laughing as they constantly teased each other. The sun was setting and after Kira caught Lacus he quickly pulled her in as he sat down and leaned against a boulder to watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful" Lacus said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Kira said as he admired Lacus's facial features.

"That's so cheap Kira you all ready use that line!" Lacus said. "But it's still sweet and how many ever times you use it I will never get tired of it."

Kira grinned as he planted a kiss on her lips. Slowly Lacus leaned forward to get more of his lips as they shared a passionate kissed. When they broke off Lacus slowly reopened her eyes to see Kira's eyes set on her.

"I wish everyday was like this" Lacus said to herself.

Kira chuckled a little. "You mean jumping off a three story high apartment landing on a car and running for some reason?"

Lacus laughed a little. "No silly I mean I wish we could spend our time like this looking at the sunset."

Kira thought about the words the came out of her mouth. "Yes. Me too" Kira replied as he kissed Lacus head tenderly.

_To be continued...please do comment sorry for the late update my laptop was at the shop for a long time since the screen broke and none of the replacement worked so until now I didn't want to write a new chapter since the previous chapter was pretty good hope you like this version though. For anyone confused I guess you will get more confused on later chapters but don't worry in the end will be happy hopefully unless I go to some depression and end up taking it up on Kira and Lacus lol but I'll probably still right happy endings._


	16. Chapter 16: One Shot

_**Chapter 16: One Shot**_

It now had been five months (Authors note: *Hint*) after Kira had moved to Heliopolis and it seemed that every other moment Kira had spent he was with Lacus. The river had now been the couple favorite spot to go to enabling them to spend time together without worrying of anybody seeing and just relaxing while watching the beautiful sunset in peace. Other girls had been flirting with Kira and Lacus tend to feel jealous but never complain about it she just reasoned that since she herself is engage that it wouldn't hurt for Kira having the desire to flirt with other girls since she does have to spend time with Athrun.

Lacus rested her head into Kira's chest and she watch the sun set along with him. She wished everyday was like this however her thoughts drifted to what will happened if her father ever caught Kira and her together and what he would say to them. She also thought about Athrun and what other people will say if they ever find out that Lacus and Kira are together. She felt sadness wash over her veins as she realized this isn't right- that their love can never be. Lacus knows that she has just been using the Cagalli and Athrun excuse as well but she realized that there is something deeper between Kira and her and she could not just let it go.

To some extent Kira and Lacus had done everything together and since they had been together they always slept into each other's arms. Lacus was glad that Kira wasn't only with her to get through to her pants which were how some guys were. Kira in the other hand knows that Lacus had changed him and that his love for her will never fade however he also thought that this may be wrong. For the past month he had been dreaming about Athrun and his past during which he was unable to erase. Though he could not remember much about Athrun he knows that they had been the best of friends and nothing could change that. He remember going to preschool with him and spending time going fishing. He also remembers the promise he made Athrun when he received Birdie which was that they will meet in the Plants someday. He however had other plans which involve his foster parents. When Julius Seven had happened they had decided to move to Texas.

He did not remember much about his mother which he had nightmares about. He could see clearly his destruction of the Laboratory and his hands with blood of the scientist including his fathers. He still does not remember how he ended up with foster parents when his and Cagalli's mom had taken them away from the tormented place he wanted answers and those answers were impossible to find. He had hoped to dream about the answers however it only came into vain. His mind drifted off somewhere and he tried to remember however the only thing he can remember was the blood that pursued his thoughts.

Lacus looked up at Kira and she knew he was deep in thought. Kira had gotten better in blocking his thoughts away from Lacus. She hated the fact that even though they were together Kira hid a secret deep down that she wanted to help him solve. In a loving gesture she kissed Kira's cheek only to get a respond of Kira's rather unnecessary blushing. Kira helped Lacus to her feet to start heading back to Lacus's house.

Kira and Lacus walked towards Lacus's house Kira's right arm around the beautiful women's shoulder while Lacus had both her arms around Kira's waist. It somewhat looked very uncomfortable but they were walking slowly enough not to feel to uncomfortable and the feeling the closeness of one another comfort each other's mind.

Kira's mind drifted back to the Athrun situation and he had to confirm it to Lacus.

"Lacus sooner or later we must well-" Kira said stating the obvious.

"I know Kira but until than we might as well enjoy our selves." Lacus said as she put her head on Kira's chest trying not to cry. During the time the spent in the river while Lacus was thinking Kira had kissed her exposing her thoughts about the matter. She knew Kira was somewhat understanding about the situation but she felt like she was giving him a burden. She felt that he was putting Kira as second place in her heart which was somewhat idiotic due to the fact that he was all she thinks about. Lacus had never felt like this with anybody her two years with Athrun seemed negligible compare to the five (minus the month that Kira avoided Lacus) months Kira and her shared excluding the horrible month that Kira had been always fighting with groups of people and end up kicking those people ass.

Within minutes Lacus and Kira arrived near the security gate this is where Kira sneaked through the broken gates while Lacus checked in with the guard. Within minutes of waiting near Lacus's window she finally entered and let Kira in.

"I can never get used to this I feel like I'm breaking in or something" Kira said grinning a little.

"Oh no someone broke into my house- what are you going to do with me mister" Lacus said playfully.

"Well little missy I will have to-" Kira froze as Lacus jumped into her bed waving a finger for Kira to get closer. Kira was stunned by Lacus's beauty and he slowly crawled into her bed until he was on top of her. Kira softly gazed into Lacus's eyes and throughout the ordeal he didn't budge. Lacus a little in-patient pulled Kira's head towards her and slowly gave him a kiss which suddenly increased into a all out make-out session in which both couple could barely breathe but ignore the concept as they tried to set a world record for the longest kiss. Within minutes Lacus pulled out as she breathed heavily. She looked at Kira who was also breathing a little hectic however this did not last long as Lacus pulled Kira closer to her and continued their make-out session. Within the kiss Lacus's legs somehow had found a way to wrapped around Kira's waist and she could feel his throbbing member rub against her. This was too much for Kira as he pulled away from Lacus and slowly sat up.

"Lacus don't you think we're going a little fast?" Kira said as he slowly pulled Kira so her back was leaning against his chest.

Lacus leaned her head against Kira's shoulder. "I don't know Kira. I just want to feel you and well I'm not to sure how to explain it. Someday we might not be able to do this kind of things and I just want to know what I will be missing out on I guess."

Kira's eyes drifted into Lacus's neck as he slowly kissed it. "I don't want to be the one to take you innocence away. I've always thought that if we're ready we can do it but I don't think its time yet. We have a lot of other things we have to accomplish first. I know that someday you will probably be with Athrun and I respect that but I somehow feel that I'm a mistake for you."

"Kira you are not a mistake. You're the best thing that happened to me! I love being with you" Lacus replied as she cuddle her head to Kira's neck.

Kira fell down to his back as Lacus got in top of Lacus. Kira softly gazed into Lacus's eyes managing to make Lacus blushed.

"Kira why are you looking at me like that?" Lacus asked as she buried her head on Kira's neck to avoid his gaze.

"You're just so damn beautiful and I can't get use to it."

It was a good thing that Lacus had her head on Kira's head or Kira would have seen Lacus face turn unnatural red.

"Kira I love you" Lacus stated as she lifted her head from Kira's neck. Kira responded by pulling Lacus's head toward his lips and slowly planting a kiss on her forehead than to her nose. Kira then started to nibble on Lacus's ear as he slowly continued to kiss Lacus's face to her soft delicate lips. Lacus quickly gave Kira access to her mouth as she opened it and their tongues duel to see who was the more dominant out of the two. However it ended up a tie and Lacus broke the kiss staring deeply into Kira's eyes. A million thoughts raced through her mind as Kira's eyes pierced her heart. Lacus turned away embarrassed at her imaginative mind took over and for minutes Lacus was caught up in her thoughts while Kira who had noticed what Lacus was wearing which was a mini-skirt and a tank top which revealed her luscious breast. He had memorized the curves of her body while she had been so preoccupied with her thoughts about him, the lust returning to with a vengeance despite the fact that he told Lacus that they should take it more slowly. His insides were tied up into nervous knots, but his logic became foggy, overcome with the impulse to hold all of her against him until the rising heat met it's end. He didn't have the patience to wait anymore but he decided not to take it any farther harder said than done however. Lacus turned her head so that his lips covered her mouth.

Her feeling vanquish Kira's thoughts and mind as he slowly have the urge to take out Lacus's remaining clothing and just break his decision about taking it slow. Lacus's broke the kiss once again as she breathe her hot breath on Kira's neck as he tried to sustain his bow but he was going crazy on the thought of not continuing. Within seconds Kira's cell phone started to ring however the two love birds were again busy with another full make-out session that they hardly even notice. However when it started to ring for three more times Kira decided it might be important and decided to pick up.

"We're watching you- you should be more logical about your decision you have thirty seconds to get away from Lacus or you will die slowly and painfully." Kira knew that voice- a voice of a certain Natural.

Kira slowly put his head up to look at the window that's when he noticed the sniper up on the tree as if inclusive he took a shot at Lacus. Kira quickly acted in motion as he pushed her on the side of the bed that the window was away from but in the process Kira was shot at the shoulder.

(***********************************************************************************)

The sniper couldn't believe he missed Kira had moved faster than he expect so he took another aim and fired again.

_To be continued...Please do comment. _


	17. Chapter 17: Striker

**Chapter 17: Striker**

Kira's mind blazed with how to get out of the situation. Something like this was very unpredictable. From his past experience down on earth he had met an assassin of Coordinators- he knew the voice and that voice was what he dreaded. The assassinator was someone who gets his job accomplish in one shot the thing though was he calls someone right before he kills them and no matter how long, far or the time was he usually kills them before the person on phone could even get one word out. The assassinator was also a martial artist like Kira who manages to beat Kira in many occasions. The thing Kira was wondering though was why someone would possibly want to assassinated Lacus. Sure she was a singing diva, the daughter of Mr. Clyne the political influence of the PLANTS, sure she was going out with Athrun who had killed many Naturals merciless, and sure she's a Coordinator in a Natural versus Coordinator war but was that any reason to kill her is it? Within point range Kira saw a pillow from that had fallen on their descended to the ground Kira cautiously picked it up and threw it towards a place however he did not expect with the little movement of his hand that the assassinator would shoot his hand but Kira felt it coming so he quickly drew his hand back as it scraped his right middle finger just on the bare top.

"Fuck" Kira said out loud as he laid there thinking of any possible thing he could do.

"Kira I'm scared" Lacus said under him.

"Lacus it's very important that you don't panic or make any sudden movements but right now I'm going to be a diversion while you crawl towards the bathroom door. When I say go crawl as fast as you can towards the door and run as far away as you can."

"But Kira what about you- what if you get killed..."

"Lacus that's no time to think about that I just want for you to get out as fast as you can and be unharmed in this. If they succeed in accomplishing their goals there's going to be cues all around the entire neutral zone that the Naturalist are making trouble and start killing off more people."

"Kira but I love you..."

"Lacus don't worry about me just please be safe I'll be just fine." Kira said. "I always find my way out of tough situations."

"I understand." Lacus states warily.

Taking a huge breath and planting a deep and emotional kiss to Lacus Kira quickly pulled away and ran towards the window.

"NOW!" Kira states.

As expected the guy shoot at Kira glazing Kira's right arm however Kira quickly forgot about the pain as he crushed his way out the window. Glancing up at the trees he quickly spotted the source of the shooting as he aimed at him however Kira was too quick as he started to run towards the tree the shooter missed a couple of shots and decided to abandon his sniper gun taking out a pistol as he shot Kira glazing him in the neck however Kira was determine as he got shot in the chest Kira saw the light than he couldn't control his body. His eyes quickly turned grey seeing the seed as he broke he quickly climb the tree with superhuman speed and once he got to where the shooter was he quickly kick him in the face making the guy fall of the tree. Reacting quickly Kira quickly jumped off landing on the head of the shooter crushing his skull. Standing up a little shaky the guy tried to get his pistol however Kira kicked it away before he slammed his fist on the ribs of the shooter.

Kira's anger erupted and he started malicusly beating the shit out of the shooter who could do nothing but put his arm up and try to depend himself from the iron fist of Kira. After a while Kira stopped as he was pulled away from the bodyguard on the gates.

"Sir I think you need to leave…" The men replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about! If it wasn't for you not doing you're fucking job Lacus wouldn't even be in this situation with a shooter. Are you guys fucking dumb or something because that's not something to be proud of!"

With that Kira had gotten up and walked away shoving himself from the guard as the guard handcuffs the shooter. _Shooter…._

It had been a long time since someone in Kira's past had come up from nowhere and started disturbing it. It was exactly six years ago and Kira wasn't exactly the richest guy back then. He lived in the street barely making it before the Yamato's had adapted him shortly after the hardest period of Kira's life. Kira had never been for violence but he did what he did to live and back than the shooter's title was his own something he was not proud of. The real title of the position was _Striker _someone who would strike out of nowhere and kill someone with one shot. Kira himself had had always killed someone in one shot- at age eight he was one of the best shooter of the century making it in the headlines of many newspapers in the United States killing many people who had influence over the war. Most of the people can only be describe as "horrible" which will only be a word that sustained them from the ruthless beings that they were however it was still wrong to kill someone no matter what the background was on them. Kira had never questioned his orders and fulfill them no matter what the circumstances were. He managed to kill every person but one- someone he couldn't kill due to his kindness towards him. The target was never ruthless to anyone and failure to kill him brought punishment towards Kira. At one point Kira was in between life and death even with the seed fully activated as he remembered sitting in between buildings a bullet through his chest while having a broken ribs, arms, legs, neck and broken soul…

**PLEASE DO COMMENT. I know that my late updating has been very late and I'm really sorry. Something unpredictable like what just happened in the story has always got me stuck up. I will tell you I know where I'm going with my story and this isn't even compared to what will happen later on however I have writers block on how to get to it. Part of me tells me just end all the crap and start writing about the next part of it and that's just it I don't know how to get to that part once I figure it out I promise you that I will update much more than I'm updating now since my free time is dedicated to writing if I'm not busy with school or friends and for other writers reading this story knows what it feel like having all this thoughts flying in your head and staring at the blank page of Microsoft word- once I figure out what I'm doing I promise to everyone that I will update more and I'm really hoping I get to that part since the other story I'm writing I don't think people really like and I love Gundam Seed's story more than anything because of the ideas on things and I know I'm bubbling about nonsense and I'm sorry I apologize.**


	18. Chapter 18: Kira's Past

**Chapter 18: Kira's Past**

Kira walked towards no destination as flashbacks of his past hits him like ice cold water being poured to a living organism. It all started when he was three- for such a young age he had looked after himself after his mother attempted to get him adopted likewise with Cagalli. Life had been hard and their mother was in the verge of dying so in attempt to have a better future for both siblings life the mother had dropped them off at an orphanage. Within days Cagalli was adopted by an influential character in the world. At the time his wife was in a critical condition enabling her to have any sort of a child however the couple did want a kid. Kira would have also been adopted however within hours of realizing his mother had left Kira followed suit with no one looking sneaked off. He had made his first kill there at the point.

_Kira slowly walked around trying to sense his mother's location. Within hours of wondering the big city with determination in his eyes he tried to grasp the concept that his mother was really gone however simply refused on as he pursuit her trails. After a while he was about to give up when he noticed a figure in between a building being abused. Seeing her long brownish hair he immediately knew who it was. He quickly ran towards her direction hot on her trails._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Kira yelled at the top of his lungs._

_What he saw next hunted his dreams constantly. Three men having their way with his mother seeing her half naked and struggling to get out of the guys grasp. A guy had his hands grasp around his mother waist while his hips thrust and another had his mother head in a position that was having the person's erection in her mouth while another was fondling with his mother breast. At some point Kira fell into his legs enable to speak or do anything within seconds though he heard his mother give a terrible scream and everything in him snapped. _

"_Let go of my mommy!" Kira yelled as he attempted to throw a punch at the guy who had his mother's waist. The guy merely laughed as he pushed Kira away like he was nothing while Kira hits the wall hard his head knocking into solid concrete and his mind abused within reason._

"_Please don't hurt my son! You can hurt me as much as you want just not my son!" Kira heard his mother yell out._

"_We'll take your offer on that" the guy who was earlier fondling with the women's breast said as he twisted her hand around and slammed her down to the ground._

"_Get up" the man who was messing with women's head said. _

_The guy who previously had his hands around the women merely laughed as though he was being entertained. At that precise moment Kira saw the seed his eye's narrowed in a serious look as his eyes grayed out. His seed burst into pieces as he lost his mind and became insane as he lost consciousness._

He didn't remember anything that happened afterwards however when he finally awoke from his insane self he was staring down with an arm in his hands obviously tore off one of the men's body as body parts laid all around him. He tried looking for his mother however when he finally found her the sight of her was horrific. Blood covered her face dripping from her mouth while blood from the three men was spluttered all around her body. She looked unharmed however in that young age Kira could tell she died of a heart attack. He had caused it. He had killed his mother the one and only person at the time besides his twin sister Cagalli that he could actually said he have loved with his entire being. Kira fell into his hands and knees as he cried his tears hitting his mother's face. Rain started to pour down as it was presently happening at the moment and anything surrounding him was unnoticed. He did not know that someone or rather a group of people was watching the occurrence that was setting up in front of them. A gang is more the likely words for it or mafia. The leader of the group slowly approached the boy afraid that the boy might do something that had just happened. He stopped just in front of Kira and offered his hand.

"_Come you must be hungry" the man merely states. _

_Kira looked up with a blank stare his eyes though were purple was faded back. In this emotional state he was in all he could do was do whatever he was told so he slowly got up and followed the man._

"_Sir, are you sure you want to this. I mean we just saw what he did…" a fellow gang member tried to reason however was only slapped by the man._

"_First of all if you watch your mother being raped and did nothing you are worthless as the arm that is lying on the ground. Besides he can be a great asset to our- assembly." _

Kira was a robot during this time of his life. All he did was doing what was told of him and in return he got food and other necessities necessary for the mission or clothing. He managed to get close to many member of the society rising in rank many times. He was the best killer and at the time he had never had gotten attach to any of his long term missions and ruthlessly killed necessary or not. One of the individuals that Kira personally knew was the one who attempted to kill Lacus.

One day however he needed to be on undercover to discover the plans of a group of people the leader- George Allster. Due to Kira'a ability he was quickly hired for a certain job due to the fact that the man's daughter wanted to go to private or public school instead of being home schooled. He was supposedly the bodyguard of Flay however she fell deep for Kira likewise Kira also fell for her- though he was never in love with her. He manages to disappear and reappear at the right moment to get information. For four months that's all he did was get information getting paid by both group enough to last him two lifetimes and provide for ten wives each giving birth to at least three kids (Authors note: just letting my readers know how rich Kira had become – figure of speech). He never cared for the money however he was falling to deep emotional wise and physically to the family. Flay's father had treated Kira like a son and Flay seduced Kira constantly some moments it works and some not. After a year of being undercover the group had finally got fed up and decided to let Kira kill the family- failure to do so will only lead to consequences of death.

"_Sir, I'm an undercover spy I'm sorry but you will have to flee otherwise my group will be looking for you. I have been order to kill you but I can't do it…" Kira stated._

_George Allster looked at Kira like it was a joke. "What are you talking about you're way too young to be a spy."_

"_I'm actually their best spy I'm telling you the truth and if you don't leave immediately you will die! I'm sorry for betraying you but it's the truth."_

_Flay looked at Kira with anger at her eyes. She slapped Kira and started to pound on his chest._

"_How could you Kira I trusted you!" Flay whimpered. _

_Kira threw his emotionless face on something he had learned to do with all the people he killed. He looked at George and back at Flay before stepping away from Flay's cold fist and walking away._

"_You have been warned either you leave now or you will die." Kira said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him._

_Though the duo was not skeptical about the idea they had no choice but to follow Kira's instruction and leave. They left everything behind and flew off somewhere else. Kira never saw them again. The punishment was harsh for him. He was pretty much left to die as his boss looked at him anger in his eyes as he backhand Kira over the face. Kira could have stayed in his feet but merely took the ground wanting the punishment to go swiftly however his boss had other plans. Kira was tied down and beaten over and over again until his legs and arms were broken. The boss walked up to Kira and spit at his face before taking out a handgun and shooting Kira in the chest. Kira remembered clearly as he was left there to die. He would have died too if it wasn't for his seed bursting in his last breathe and breaking himself lose from the ropes that he was bound against. He slowly but surely made his way through the building barely escaping the guards as he found himself where his mother was previously raped and killed. He looked up at the sky as it started to rain as his sorrow was washed away with certainty waiting for his slow death to come._

Kira looked up from his balcony as thoughts faded into his mind. He did not hear the door open or see Lacus step in the doorway her seed mode activated just like Kira's seeing all the pain from Kira's past. She walked up and put her head against Kira's shoulder as Kira slowly put his hands around Lacus's waist.

"I'm sorry" Kira trembled.

_**Please do comment I would love to see hear your thoughts about this chapter. I will try to update more and more to try to connect this story to the stories I have already written to accommodate the chapters I have written and I hope everyone is surprise once I caught up to the story plot I intended to have in this story and towards the Gundam Seed story plot. **_


End file.
